A Short Note to Hiddles
by TomHiddlesLoki
Summary: Nicole Williams has nothing going right in her life, so she makes a decision. She wants to commit suicide. However, she gives her favorite celebrity Tom Hiddleston a chance to save her life. Will Tom save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nicole, I can't do this anymore" Andrew said. " We're done. This whole thing was a dare anyway I only stayed with you because I felt bad"

Those words stung my heart. I couldn't keep myself together anymore. I was beginning to love someone and he was with me because of a dare. The thought kept going through my head but I still couldn't believe it. I stared into his eyes trying to find some emotion in them to convince myself he was lying or that maybe he was being forced to do this but there was none.

"I.." I started to speak but I couldn't continue. I was just too lost.

"Im jut too good for you Nicole" with those last painful words, he left me in the pouring rain.

I ran. I ran all the way home in my ruined shoes which were clearly not meant to run in the rain with.

I fumbled around for my key but someone opened the door before I did. My mother stood at the door. "I told you to be home before 8:00 Nicole, this is the seventh time this week you disobey me. You also forgot to tell me exactly were you were going." She then slapped me in the face. Apparently she missed the tears in my face or didn't notice. Or maybe she didn't care. Probably didn't care.

"When you leave the house, I expect to know where you are. I don't want the police knocking at my door at some ungodly hour of the night telling me they found you dead lying in a ditch! Not that I care if you die but I really don't need the trouble!" She yelled in my face.

I ran to the stairs but before I went up I notice my father trying to come down. He looked a bit pale and I could tell he came home drunk again.

"Move it b***"", he said pushing me away. I took a few steps away from him and waited for him to pass. I ran upstairs and heard my mom and dad yelling at each other.

"Its not my fault that good for nothing daughter of yours turned out the way she did!" my father yelled

"Well if you weren't drunk all the time maybe she would be worth taking care off!" my mother responded, also yelling.

"If you don't get her under control I will, and its not gonna be pretty" my dad said

" How about you get a real job, and get some money for our family, and then we can afford to take care of our son at least" my mom told my dad.

They only cared about my little brother. That's how I'd always been.

I walked into my room only to find my little brother on my laptop again and answering to my emails.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

He gave me a wry smile and ran out of my room yelling "Mom! Nicole hitme for no reason!"

The little brat lied again. My mother was at my door in seconds. "How dare you hit my son like that?!" she yelled.

"I didn't, he's lying" I knew that telling the truth wouldn't help though because my parents never believe me anyway. My little brother is an "angel that came down from heaven" to my parents. But then again telling the truth was a mistake.

"That's it! I am sick of your constant lies! Nicole this is your last year of High School and you're so stupid that you wont even get into college. I don't want you to live here forever and I don't want to take care of you even now. So I am done with you. From now on, you have to pay rent to stay in this house, and you provide your own food and necessities. You call me Mrs. William and your father Mr. Williams. You are no daughter of ours anymore!" My mother yelled disowning me.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled, "I don't even have a job and I work my arse of in school! And since when am I a liar!?"

"Rent is £500 a month starting next month" with that she slammed the door of my room and left.

I flopped onto my bed and cried. I probably cried for hours until I had no tears left. I blew my nose and trudged to my laptop. I changed my password and scrolled through Tom Hiddleston's tweets. Why? you may ask. He's the only person in the world that can make me smile. He's the most amazing person I've seen though I've never met him.

Since you're reading this, I might as well tell you about myself. My name is Nicole Williams. I'm 18 and I live in London, England. I work my butt out in school but I only barely pass my classes. I'm not so stupid that I don't pass classes but my teacher hate me and end up giving me grades I don't deserve. Why do they hate me? Well for one my parents have nothing good to say about me and constantly let the whole world know how much of a " brat" I am. I get bullied and beat up at school. My family absolutely hates me, I have like no social life and I'm a random person in this big world that no one cares for.

Two months ago, Andrew Howard approached me and asked me out. I was beginning to like him and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I happily accepted only to have my heart crushed to a million pieces. Truth is, I'm insecure, shy, ugly and I'm pretty much a waste of space. Well that's what everyone says anyway. My dad can't keep a job for more than a month and my mom is always in a bad mood. Everyday when I go out, I hide my emotions and pretend like my world is perfect. But its not. My world is a living hell.

I grabbed a knife from my drawers and pulled my sleeves up revealing various scars, some of which weren't healed yet. I pressed the knife to my arm and smoothly slit my wrist once more. I watched my blood flow out from my cut. I've tried to quit cutting but I just cant. I need it. It's my way out. I dropped my knife on the floor and walked up to my window. I looked down. I'd thought about jumping many times but I wasn't high enough to die. There were other ways I could kill myself but I was afraid. Tom Hiddleston is the only reason I'm alive. He's the only reason I decide to go through one more day of torture. No, I'm not one of those fangirls who stalk celebrities all day and whose world revolves around them. Tom's just my inspiration, my reason to keep living in hope that someday, all will be better.

It's just too bad that it wont.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The light coming from my bedroom window woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My pillow was still wet from all the tears I shed last night.

I looked at my alarm clock. 7:00 AM I still had some time before school started. The scars on my wrist were almost healed. I looked up at my Tom Hiddleston poster on my wall. I gave him a quick smile and walked into the bathroom to examine my miserable face.

_Oh God, I looked like a mess_. My long chocolate brown hair was tied up in knots and my eyes were red from crying.

I undressed and took a quick shower. I put on some jeans, a violet blouse and grabbed my things for school. I grabbed an apple as I left. I couldn't care less if my mother will make me pay for it later.

I walked through the streets of London chewing on my apple. The streets were still a bit wet form last night but they were almost dry. I walked a couple more blocks to my school.

I walked in through the front doors right as the bell rang. As I ran to my locker I noticed a few people staring at me and laughing. I'd learned to ignore them. I took out a text book and went to period 1 which was calculus.

"Hey Mr. Thomson" I greeted my teacher. He gave me a small simper as I sat down and got up from his desk. "Today we will be starting a new lesson. Please turn to page 432 in your text book and read the chapter silently and take notes." Half the class groaned.

I opened my book and flipped through the chapter. Everyone else stared at their text book blankly with confused expressions on their faces..

Okay I admit most subjects are easy for me but nothing is enough for my parents. I'm never good enough and I'm plain stupid in their eyes.

"Psss.." someone called from behind. I turned around slightly. Jenna, a girl I sometimes hang out with had called my attention. "What?" I whispered

"Do you get this at all?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

Sarah who sat next to me snickered and whispered something that sounded like nerd but I decided to ignore her.

"Miss Williams please refrain from talking in my class" Mr. Thomson said. I admit, it took all my will-power to refrain from giving him a sarcastic or rude remark. I muttered an apology and kept working.

Forty minutes later, the bell rang and I went to my next period.

My next class was French. Also an easy class except Madam Marèchal hates my guts and I hate her back.

"Bonjour" I said.

She gave me the evil eye and told me to take a seat. She seemed pissed today.

Her class was boring today so I started talking to the person next to me.

"Hey, do you know what homework we had for History last night?" I asked. I had a free period next so I was going to do it then.

John, who was next to me, said we had a report on WWII due today so I silently cursed at myself for forgetting it.

Apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Miss Williams!" Madame Merèchal yelled, "Why are you having a conversation while I'm teaching?!" she said in a heavy French accent.

I couldn't help myself.

"Why are you teaching while Im having a conversation?" I countered.

The classes laughed a bit. Madame Marèchal was furious.

" Do you want me to move your seat?" she asked angrily.

"If I sit here, I'll whisper to him, if you move me across the room I'll yell to him" I said, "your choice" I gave her an evil smile.

" How about you take a seat in the Principles office" She ordered. I smiled "gladly" I grabbed my stuff and left.

Yea. I know that was a stupid thing to do but it was fun at least. As I walked through the halls, a group of guys where talking in the corner. One of them pointed at me and they all laughed and two of them walked towards me.

The first one spat at my feet and the other shoved me aside against a locker. They grabbed my books and threw some on the floor.

"what's this?" one of them asked holding my chemistry book upside down.

" Are you blind? It's my chemistry book though you wouldn't know" I said, " You guys are jut too stupid to read let alone understand chemistry"

That made them mad. Oops

Before they could do anything else, we all heard footsteps in the hallway. It sounded like a teacher so the boys grabbed their things and hurried off. I muttered an insult to them and scuffled away. I went to the library and sat down.

Yea, I know I'm supposed to go to the Principles office but i couldn't care less. The best thing about Madame Marèchal is that her memory isn't the best. She won't remember she sent me to the Principals. Besides, that's like an 8 year old's punishment for misbehaving in school. She should have given me a detention if she wanted me to have a real punishment. I took out my phone and scrolled through twitter again.

Tom hadn't tweeted anything new so I did my history homework I forgot to do last night.

The rest of school went by quickly and the last bell finally rang.

I walked home quickly and went to my room avoiding my family. I dropped my backpack and opened my laptop. After getting bored, I decided to try on some new outfits I got recently. I put on some navy blue shorts and a black v-neck shirt. I took a picture and posted it on instagram. I commented "How do you all like my new outfit?"

I felt my stomach growl with hunger so I grabbed my wallet with the intention of going to the café down the street but noticed it was empty.

Darn. I thought I had some cash left.

I shrugged it off and grabbed my credit card.

I walked down the street and asked for a strawberry smoothie. I gave the lady at the cashier my credit card and looked at my watch. It was getting late and I had homework.

"Umm, miss" the cashier got my attention, "there is no money in your credit card"

What?! I just checked yesterday!

"Are you sure?" I asked politely, "I had at least £500"

Then I remembered what my mother said. I had to pay £500 of rent a month!

"I'm sorry for bothering you" I said furiously taking my card and leaving.

Damn her. Damn my family.

I slammed the door to my house shut and stormed upstairs.

I was furious. I didn't think she was serious. I'm her daughter for crying out loud.

I decided to calm myself down and checked my account on instagram. I noticed someone commented on my picture

Tess_Stonehill123: eww, you're so ugly

I rolled my eyes and answered back

NicoleWilliams1995: gee thanks for being so nice Tess. (Note the sarcasm) and you dont look to great yourself either

many responded to my comment

Rachel_the_great: Don't be mean to Tess she's only telling the truth

Saphire24880: And Tess was being nice cuz not only are you ugly but ur fat.

Tess_Stonehill123: Stop torturing others with you presence and put yourself out of your misery

Rachel_the_great: agreed

I turned my phone of with a tear coming from my eye. What the Hell did i do to make everyone hate me!

Maybe they're right. All of them.

I should put myself out of my misery. I'd be doing everyone a favor.

_Stop it Nicole think of Tom. What would he think of you like this!_

I shook the conversation away from my head.

But I knew what I would do.

It was for the good of everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

I'll leave it up to him.

I sat on my desk and began to write:

_Dear Mr. Hiddleston,_

_My name is Nicole. Though you will probably never see me and will forget about me when you finish reading this. Heck, I don't even know why I'm writing this. Let me start over._

_My whole life, I've been miserable. My doesn't care about me, not one person in school could probably tell you my name, and I'm merely a waste of space._

_I'm sorry for wasting precious air and food that could be used for someone else who actually has a future. I don't see a future for me. I have no money, no job, and no reason to live._

_This is for your sake and the sake of everyone else in this world. So that they may never have to meet me or lay there eyes upon my ugly face. There's no point to me being on this Earth living my pathetic life._

_You must be wondering why I'm writing this letter to you when you're probably never going to get it. Well you see, I have to thank you for being the only reason I'm still alive. You live an amazing life and just looking at a picture of you gave me hope that some day, my life could get better. But I have to face the truth. My life sucks. It won't get better, its just not possible for me._

_Yes, I had dreams. I wanted to be a writer. I wanted to be an actress; I wanted to go to Oxford even. I wanted to be everything. But then again, it's just a pathetic dream that just cant happen. Not everyone's life is a fairy tale. Mine certainly isn't._

_Well to get to the point, I just wanted to say good-bye to the man that helped me live this long. I also have to say that I'm sorry I'm probably a disappointment to you. But you don't have to worry about that. I'll be gone soon anyway. I'm giving myself a week to live in this world. Then I'm jumping off of a building (Least painful way I could think of). I'll jump of the roof of my school (Stone Hill Secondary School) at 8PM. That way everyone can witness a pathetic nobody being put out of her misery._

_Just so no one can stop me, I'm locking the doors to the roof with a passcode. The password is your middle name. Why am I telling you this?, I really don't know. You can try and save me. I really don't care what you do. I want to die. Even if there's a slight chance you try and stop me, it would probably be too late._

_Well, that's about it. I don't even know if I will end up sending you this letter…_

_Just want to say good-bye to the man who made my miserable life worth living, even if it only lasted 18 years._

_From_

_Nicole Williams._

That should do it.

One week to say goodbye to the world. One week more to suffer. I felt like I should be punished for being so useless.

I folded the note and stuffed it in an envelope. I put stamps on it and wrote down the necessary addresses. I had it mailed instantly.

I knew he probably wouldn't care. No….scratch that. He would care but he would be to late anyway.

Maybe I could see him at least one time before I die.

It was worth a shot.

At least one time before I end my pathetic life.

(Tom Hiddleston POV)

"I'll have a decaf coffee please," I told the blond lady at the counter.

I finally got half an hour free form work.

The lady gave me my coffee and I paid for it. I picked a seat at a table near the window and sat down.

I took a small sip and enjoyed the next ten seconds before I heard someone tap my shoulder.

"Umm, excuse me" a voice said from behind. Whoever it was seemed nervous so it was obviously a fan. I turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" I saw three girls around 16 I guessed staring at me excitedly. One had a blank expression on her face, a short black haired girl looked excited and the other looked like she was going to pass out.

"Cca-n we um have and aaautograoh pplease?" One of them asked. I smiled and agreed. I always carried a sharpie with me.

I signed two picture of Loki for them.

"So what are your names?" I asked while signing a third picture.

"I'm Nancy" the black haired girl said.

"Chrissie" the brunette said

"Janie" The one with the blank expression on her face mumbled.

"Nice to meet you all" I greeted. "Would you girls like a picture?" I asked knowing their answer.

I normally give fans pictures with autographs. If fans have the courage to come up to me I might as well give them a little gift.

I asked a man in the table next to me to take a picture for us and he agreed.

I put my arm around two of the girls and smiled for the camera.

They thanked me and walked away silently screaming. Once they left the coffee shop I saw them all jump up and down screeching.

I chuckled. Though I've seen worse.

I sat back down and finished drinking up my coffee.

(Nicole POV)

It's been 2 days. Nothing has changed. It's Sunday now so I don't have to deal with school. I sat down on a bench at Hyde Park in front of the lake. It was a very beautiful place. It's just too bad that such a beautiful world could have such horrible people.

I watched the ducks swimming in the pond for hours and fed them bread a couple times. The wind picked up a bit at around 3 so I decided to go home. At least my day wasn't too bad. I hope what awaits me at home won't be horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

(Nicole POV)

I walked in through the back door of my house hoping to avoid my mom as I walked in. My dad was obviously not home.

I walked upstairs, walked into my room and shut the door.

I went to my laptop and logged on to my twitter. I replied to some of Hiddles's tweets though I know he has better things to do than answer.

I looked out the window to look at the sky. It was orange and pink. The sun had already disappeared past the buildings so I couldn't see it. I decided that I would try to enjoy these little things while I'm still alive.

I turned my radio on and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and let the lyrics of the song-playing sink in. Mad World came on.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever hadI find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever hadI find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world_

_Mad world _

I was crying half way through the song. Of course when I had finally gone through almost a perfect day, I became depressed again.

It's amazing how quickly it can take for me to go from perfectly normal to an emotional wreck. Well there went my happy day. Now I couldn't help but think of all the crap in my life once again. I grabbed my pillow and sobbed into it.

These days anything could make me cry.

Apparently I was crying loudly enough to annoy my mother because she banged on my door and said (and I quote) "shut the hell up! no body wants to hear you crying you pathetic arse off!"

That made me cry harder. You would think I'd be used to their constant insults and the way they treat me but there's always a part of me that hopes they might realize what they do to me actually hurts.

I wish the world would realize that.

Well, at least I only have 5 more days of torture. That's the only comforting though I had.

(Third person POV)

Tom Hiddleston walked into his hotel. It was 9:30. He walked to the elevator and hit the third floor button.

Once he got into his room, he flopped onto his bed. But just as soon as he closed his eyes, someone knocked at the door. Tom sighed and got up. Before he got the door, his manager walked into the hotel room. Apparently he had his own key.

"Sure come in" Tom said sarcastically.

"I brought some fan mail for you, Tom" His manager said giving him a big stack of mail.

Tom smiled and grabbed the mail.

"You should try and answer all of them Tom, it makes fans happy" his manager said.

"Of course I will answer all of them, if fans bother to write I should bother to answer" Tom replied. Tom always answered to every fan mail sooner or later.

"Well, I have to go. Have fun with the mail and see you tomorrow. You have that interview to go to, don't forget" Tom's manager said.

"See you" Tom said sitting down on the couch opening the first letter.

**_Dear Tom,_**

**_Thank you so much for inspiring me to be an actress. It's because of you that I'm now a successful actress. Thank you for that. Count me in as part of Loki's army:)_**

**_~Tabitha Jones_**

****It was a short letter but sweet.

Tom replied quickly and included an autographed picture even though she didn't ask for one.

Tom answered to about 10 more but then fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Tom's POV)**

I walked out of the elevator into the lobby. Once again I had an interview to go to. Not that I minded I was just tired since I stayed up late last night.

I had shades on and a hat so people wouldn't recognize me easily since I was in quite a bit of a hurry.

The lobby wasn't really crowded and the only people there were the two ladies at the front desk and a family of four waiting to check out,

I wasn't paying much attention were I was going because I knew the hotel very well by then.

I was almost outside into the streets of London but someone had opened the door before I did from the outside and slammed the door into me. I lost my balance and fell on my behind while my hat fell off.

"Oh my God are you ok?!" a woman about 20 something asked frantically.

I looked up into her light green eyes and smiled.

"Oh no, don't worry about me, I'm fine, are you okay?" I said which relieved her a bit.

She looked into my eyes and then a look of realization came to her face.

" .God. ohmygodohmygodohmygod" she recognized me. I love it when people recognize me. Her eyeballs were almost popping out of her sockets and she was shaking nervously.

"ehehehe" I laughed a bit, "um, ma'am would you like an autograph or something?" I asked the girl assuming she was a fan by the way she was reacting.

She finally nodded, still awe struck.

She searched her purse for a piece of paper for me to sign but then gave up trying to find one. She finally pulled out her phone.

"Could you please sign my phone, i don't have any paper" she mumbled shyly.

"Sure love" I signed her phone and she thanked me about 10 times and then ran off.

I checked my watch and noticed I was ten minutes late.

I waked out the door and put my hat back on.

(Nicole POV)

I woke up to a damp pillow. Remembering all the crap in my life made me cry again. The sun was up but just barely. I decided to get dressed and take a walk in the city.

I walked down stairs and walked out the front door with out breakfast. I couldn't afford it anyway since I had to pay for my food now.

I walked grabbed my ipod from my pocket and put my ear buds on. I put a random song on and started jogging. I jogged for about half an hour with some breaks here and there and finally got to Hyde Park. Hyde Park was one of my favorite places but only because it was quite and peaceful. Well, when it wasn't too crowded. I turned my head and looked at the ducks splashing in the pond but crashed into a tall guy and fell to the ground.

"ahh" I screeched as I fell. _ugh cant people watch were they are going?!_

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" the man said in his beautiful British accent.

_That voice sounds familiar. _I shrugged it off and looked into the man's eyes, or tired to. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat so I couldn't really see his face. Yet he still looked familiar.

"um yea I'm fine" I said.

He held his hand out for me to grab. I gave him my hand and he helped me up.

"Um thanks" I said shyly.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked worriedly, "you took quite a bit of a fall um..."

"Nicole, my name's Nicole and I assure you Im fine" I said. _Nice of him to actually care if I'm all right. _

"Glad you're okay then, I have to run" He said, "My name's Thomas by the way"

_Thomas? Tom. that voice.. no it cant be. its not._

"And once again I'm so sorry, I should have watched were I was going" he said and then hurried off.

_But he looks familiar... No Nicole he can't be. He's just a random Tom. _I shrugged it off and continued jogging.

(Tom POV)

_Goodness Tom you're so careless! You cant go crashing into people like that watch were you're going! _I scolded myself.

The girl didn't seem to be hurt thankfully.

I finally got to the building were my interview was to be held though I was about 10 minutes late.

I finally sat down for my interview. My interviewer seemed very excited.

"Hello England!" the interviewer said "im here with the actor, Tom Hiddleston, aka Loki!"

She turned to me and asked "so what can you tell us about Thor 2?"

This question has been asked at every interview since Thor 2 was announced. And its always the same answer.

"Let's see, I will tell you what I can with out revealing much or Marvel will have my head." I started, "well, Thor has to save Jane from denizens who are creatures of a dark world. Thor tries to protect her at all costs."

"There's been rumors that someone dies, can you tell us anything about that?" she asked

"To be honest, no" I said chuckling

"Aww, are you sure? It's not Loki is it?"

"Sorry love, but this is where you start seeing the red dot on my forehead from the Marvel snipers"

The interview finished half an hour later and when I stepped outside there were hundreds of fans waiting for me. I smiled and happily went toward them and started signing autographs.

(Nicole POV)

I when I got home, my mm was in the kitchen making lunch. I ignored her presence since she ignored mine and I ran upstairs. I checked my wallet for money to go out to eat somewhere but it was practically empty. I knew I had to get a job somewhere so I grabbed hairbrush, made myself look presentable and walked out the door.

I walked around London to find "help wanted" signs anywhere. I found one in front of a Starbucks. I walked in and found the manager.

"Hey, I noticed the sign in the fort of the shop, and I need a job" I told the guy.

"That's great!" He said excitedly. He grabbed a small stack of papers and handed them to me.

"Fill these out and you have the job" he said.

"Wait, that easy?" I asked.

"Yup, no one applied yet so jobs yours" he said, "come every day from 5 AM to 7 AM and from 8 PM to 9:30 PM. that's assuming you're in school between those hours."

"That's great sir thanks!" I said, actually happy for once.

"Call me Mark" he said,

"Well, thanks Mark. I have to go now" I said walking out with the papers in hand. _Now I'll have money to eat for the rest of the week. Take that mother. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Mark" I greeted as I walked into Starbucks at 5 am.

Such an ungodly hour but hey i needed money to eat.

"Hello Nicole, you can start right away. All you need to do is take orders and pass them on to the people making the coffee or whatever else the costomer orders. If they order a pastery tell Lindsey who's in charge of that." Mark explained.

"Sounds easy enough" I said.

"Now since you're new here, let me introduce you to everyone." He said. Everyone gathered.

"This is Anthony, Maria, Therese, Lyndsey and Lucy" he said. "They work the morining shifts with you. Lyndsey aslo works night shifts like you do."

"Nice to meet you all" I said smiling.

"Now we open in ten minutes so start getting ready Nicole" He said as he walked into the back.

Lindsey walked up to me as everyone else got back to what they were doing.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hi"

"So what brings you to Starbucks" she asked.

"I'm broke and I needed a job" I said with out giving much detail.

"how about you?" I asked.

"Well, my mom got me a job here because she says I have life way too easy and that I'm spoiled so she made me work here to live like everyone else" she said in a snotty tone of voice.

"I mean, she's making me work with a bunch of low life loosers when I could be doing something useful like paintiing my nails!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes

girl you have it easy if thats what you call a problem.

I got behind the counter as a blond lady walked in. She inspected the pastery section and cam up to me.

"Good Morning ma'am" I greeted, "how may I help you?" I asked trying to sound as polite as I could.

"I would like some pourage and a decaf coffee please." she ordered.

I told Anthony to get her a coffee and I made the pourage myself.

She payed with her credit card and sat down at a table in the corner of the shop.

I sighed realizing how boring my life would be for my last two days.

(Nicole POV)

"nice of you to show up" my French teacher said in an accent as I walked into my class 10 minutes late.

"sorry" i muttered as I picked a seat in the back and sat down.

"I want you all to start on your French oral report now in class." my teacher said, "that way if you need help you can ask. Now pick a parter to work with and get started.

Everyone had a parter already and got started, well except me. I worked alone again.

The report was on the French Revolution which was a topic I was already familiar with.

I was almost done with it by the time the bell rang.

I got up from my seat and walked out. I had a free period next so I went to the library and read a random book I picked out fromt he shelves. While I read I listened to music on my ipod. The first song that came on was _Safe and Sound _by Taylor Swift.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling

, Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

I didnt finish reading the book because I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the music. I won't be alright


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey so I decided to skip a day since I had no idea what to write for it. Here's the next chappy!

Hope you like it:)

(Nicole POV)

Today's the day my insignificant excistence can come to an end. I stretched and got out of my bed. I called in sick for work.

What's the point of going today anyway. I might as well try not to be too miserable my last day.

I showered and got dressed quickly.

Then I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple as I walked out the door to go to school.

My mother was standing in the kitchen when I took the apple but I didnt care. I knew she'd probably make me pay for it later. Or not since Im not coming home.

"You realize you have to pay for that right?!" my mother yelled from the kitchen but I pretended I didnt hear.

I took one last stroll through Hyde Park on my way to school. London was cloudy today though it wasnt uncommon since it is a city. There was a small breeze. The weather was fine but I had a foreboding it would rain. I could just feel it in the air.

I walked past the swans which were still peacefully sleeping on the lake. I stopped briefly to admire them but I was going to be late for school. I started to jog a bit to make up for lost time.

As soon as I got to school, the bell rang signaling that first period was starting. I sprinted to my locker and grabbed my stuff in a hurry.

I miraculously got to English on time.

"Goodmorning class, today I think we'll read a bit of Shakespheare" He said handing out a bunch of copies of _Romeo and Juliet_

"Before class is over, I will call on two random students to quote some lines from it as you have been studying _Romeo and Juliet_ for weeks now, and I expect you have some memorized by now.

Half the class groaned as I opened the book and turned it to page 30 where I left of last class.

_"These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_

_Which, as they kiss, consume"_

an hour later class was finally over.

(Tom POV)

"You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help." I told Chris Hemsworth who was at the time dressed as Thor and I as Loki, sitting in a cage.

I looked at Chris as he walked closer to the cage.

"You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you" Chris responded as Thor.

"CUT!" Alan Taylor, the director said.

"Tom I need more mischief in your voice, Chris more authority in your voice. Go again"

Chris and I nodded and got back into character.

"Action"

"You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help." I said smirking.

Chris looked at me

"You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you"

I acted as bored as I could and said "When do we start?" in a mischievous tone.

"Okay that was great" Alan said, okay you all have an hour for lunch and then meet back here for the next scene"

I got up and left the set with Chris.

(Nicole POV)

I bought a chees burger and a salad from the school cafeteria. I would have liked something a bit better for my last meal but cafeteria food was never good.

I finished quickly and changed for P.E.

Once I reached the gym I lined up with the other girls in front of the gym teacher.

"I want you all to run 'round the track outside 'bout 5 laps and then come on inside for some volleyball" he said.

We all made are way outside. I ran to the track and started jogging. Some girls passed me but I kept my slow pace since I usually got tired easily.

five minutes later I was almost finished with the last lap. A girl, I think her name was Jessica, cought up to me.

I began to sprint but not even a second later I triped on Jessica's foot which was held out for me to trip on. I scraped my knees and my hand hurt.

"Oops sorry Nicky" she said in a fake apology

"Dont call me that" I said bitterly. I hted it when someone called me Nicky. My left knee was bleeding a little but I shrugged it off and jogged towards the end.

(Still Nicole POV)

It was 7 PM and I had managed to stay in school even after it closed. I walked down the halls as my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered the phone

"this is your mother" the voice said, " I just wanted to let you know that you dont have to pay rent anymore"

"Why?" I asked surprised. Did my mother have a change of heart or something?

"Well you see, we needed money since we're running low and my job doesnt pay enough so we are going to be renting out your room to anyone willing to pay and since you cant, we are kicking you out of the house. I packed some bags for you and they're waiting out side the house for you when you get back.."

I interupted her "Sorry WHAT!?" I YELLED, "you cant just kick me out like that mother!"

"Do not use that tone with me young lady" she said sternly, "I no longer care what you do with your life, I dont care anymore, you're no daughter of mine. You are only a stupid little girl who has no future" she said what I already knew.

"I wish you luck with your pathetic life Nicole" she said.

I hung up in tears.

Does no one really care?!

I got down next to a locker and sobbed hysterically.

but then I remembered that It wouldnt matter anymore. In less than an hour I would be dead anyway.

I walked up the stairs to the roof and began to lock it with some tech equiptment I dont care to describe right now.

I set the password to "William" and shut the door behind me. I looked at my watch. 7:45.

As I waited I sat down and cried.

(Tom POV)

I was sitting in a taxi going home. I had a long day of acting but luckily they ended earlier than usual.

I carried some fan mail with me for the ride home since I still had a big stack waitnt g for me to read.

I picked an envelope randomly.

This one said Nicole Williams neatly in the center with no return address.

I opened it carefully and read.

_Dear Mr. Hiddleston,_

_My name is Nicole. Though you will probably never see me and will forget about me when you finish reading this. Heck, I dont even know why Im writing this. Let me start over._

_My whole life, I've been miserable. My family couldnt care less what happens to me, not one person in school could probably tell you my name, and im merely a waste of space._

_Im sorry for wasting precious air and food that could be used for someone else who actually has a future. I ont see a future for me. I have no money, no job, and no reason to live._

_This is for your sake and the sake of everyone else in this world. So that they may never have to meet me or lay there eyes upon my ugly face. There's no point to me being on this Earth living my pathetic life._

_You must be wondering why I'm writing this letter to you when you're probably never going to get it. Well you see, I have to thank you for being the only reason im still alive. You live an amazing life and just looking at a picture of you gave me hope that some day, my life could get better. But I have to face the truth. My life sucks. It wont get better, its just not possible for me._

_Yes, I had dreams. I wanted to be a writer. I wanted to be an actress, I wanted to be everything. But then again, its just a pathetic dream that just cant happen. Not everyone's life is a fairy tale. Mine certainly isnt._

_Well to get to the point, I just wanted to say good-bye to the man that helped me live this long. I also have to say that im sorry im probably a dissapoinment. But you dont have to worry about that. I'll be gone soon anyway. I'm giving myelf a week to live in this world. Then I'm jumping off of a building (Least painful way I could think of). I'll jump of the roof of my school (Stone Hill Secondary School) at 8PM . That way everyone can witness a pathetic nobody being put out of her misery._

_Just so no one can stop me, Im locking the doors to the roof with a passcode. The password is your middle name. Why am I telling you this, I really dont know. You can try and save me. I really dont care what you do. I want to die. Even if there's a slight chance you try and stop me, it would pobably be too late._

_Well, that's about it._

_Just want to say good-bye to the man who made my miserable life worth living, even if it only lasted 18 years._

_From_

_Nicole Williams._

_That was very sad _I thought.

I found it strange how she didnt ask fo anything in return. It was only a goodbye.

I have recieved suicide notes before but none as realistic as this one.

Maybe she was serious about this?

I checked the date she wrote the letter. It was exactly a week ago.

I checked my watch. It was 7:50

Wont hurt to check it out I guess.

"Turn left here, please" I told the driver.

"Are you sure, this is'nt the way to your destination" he said,

"Yea, I need to stop for something" the driver turned left.

Stone Hill Secondary School was a few blocks away.

I read the letter again.

Does she really think no one cares?

(Nicole POV)

It's almost time. I managed a small smile knowing all the pain and anger would be gone in less than ten minutes.

It started to drizzle.

I hought back to my childhood, trying to rememeber even a short moment were I was happy, but there was none. My life had been filled with agony, pain, and tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Tom POV)

I ran out of the cab and told the driver not to wait for me. I ran to the school doors.

They were'nt locked so I went in and searched for the stairs. I had two minutes so I sprinted up the staris when I found them.

When I got to the top I found it was locked and had a keypad to type in a password.

That confirmed it. This girl was serious. And I had to stop her.

(Nicole POV)

I started a count down in my mind. 59...58...57...

This was it. And no one would stop me.

I knew the chances of Tom showing up were close to none so I wasnt expectiing it.

I stood at the edge of my school's roof.

20...19...18...17..

(Tom POV)

What did she say the password was? Damn it!

I grabbed the letter from my pocket and opened it quickly skimming through it I founf the password

I typed in "William"

The door unlocked. I sighed in relief but when I opened the door my heart nearly stopped.

It was a beautiful young girl with wavy brown hair standing on the edge of the roof ready to jump.

"Hey! Nicole, STOP!" I yelled.

(Nicole POV)

3... 2...1...

I got ready to jump but I heard someone yell

"Hey, Nicole, STOP!"

I took a step back. No one knew I was here, who would stop me.

I turned my head and burst into tears once more.


	8. Chapter 8

(Tom POV)

The girl turned around and faced me. Her eyes widened for a few seconds.

"Don't come any closer" she said, "I.. Ill jump" she threatened

"You don't want to do this" I told her cautiously stepping closer.

"I don't want you to stop me" she said terrified.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

The girl took a few steps back.

She burst into tears once more and collapsed on the floor sobbing.

I ran up to her and crouched down to her level.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. Then I realized how dumb that question was. Of course she'a not alright she tried to kill herself!

"Everything is going to be okay" I said reassuringly.

She looked up at me for a moment

"I...I... I just can't do this anymore!" She cried into my shirt. I patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Nicole," I said remembering her name, "you will be fine"

"I don't want you to save me" she whispered in tears, "I want the pain to end, forever"

"Whatever it is, it can't be worth your life" I told her sternly.

(Nicole POV)

I can't let him stop me.

Even if it is Tom Hiddleston.

.

I have to jump.

"What life?" I asked him, " I'm a pathetic no body that no one cares about" I cried harder into his shirt.

"I'm doing you all a favor!" I cried

"You're not doing anyone a favor Nicole." Tom said, "nothing is bad enough to take your own life"

"There is nothing in my future Mr. Hiddleston" I said, "I'm a waste of space"

"Do you not have dreams? Ambitions?" Tom asked.

"Does it matter what I want?" I asked, "my dreams are useless, there is no way they can happen"

"I'm sure they can if you try harder. Never give up" Tom told me.

"You have no idea how much I've tried" I said bitterly, "everything I've done, all my efforts, were all failures.

" I don't want to live " I said pulling away from Tom's grasp and walking towards the edge of the roof once more.

I looked over the edge as Tom stood up and followed me.

I got ready to jump but hesitated

Why did I hesitate?

This is what I want...

The ground seemed so far away.

What was this feeling? Fear?

Why am I afraid? This is what I want!

Tom put his hand on my shoulder

"You hesitated Nicole" he stated, "you know I your heart you want to live"

NO I have to jump

"This is what you think everyone wants but it's not what you want" he said.

"It doesn't matter what I want Mr. Hiddleston" I told him, "even if I not kill myself I will die anyway."

Tom looked surprised

"Why?"

" I don't have a home anymore, I have no money, I will die of starvation so it doesn't matter what I do with my life" I said.

"What of your family?" Tom asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What family?, I have no family, family is not necessarily the people that have birth to you or have the same blood. Family doesn't abandon you in the streets just because I can't pay to live in my own house!" I yelled angrily.

Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the edge.

"How old are you?" He asked

"18" I replied.

"Are you not going to college?"

"I want to, Mr. Hiddleston. I really want to but I have no money to go" I said softly.

Why am I spilling my soul out to him I should just jump.

But then again, you finally met Tom Hiddleston...

"Well, were do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Oxford, that's why I know it's a hopeless dream" I responded.

"It's not hopeless Nicole" Tom told me.

"Let me jump and end my miserable existence" I pleaded in a whisper.

Tom shook his head and grabbed on to my wrist.

"I won't allow it" he said.

I sighed defeated. He put his right hand on my cheek and brushed a tear off my face.

"Come on let's get you home"

"That's the problem, Mr. Hiddleston, I don't have a home to go to."

"Don't worry about that" Tom said, "I can help you with that"

"I couldn't let you do that Mr. Hiddleston, I wouldn't have any way to repay you." I said.

"It doesn't matter, come on" Tom said gesturing to the door.

"I don't like being in debt or owing any body anything" I said

Tom smiled, "how about you pay off by staying alive"

Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Where do your parents live?" He asked as he hailed a taxi. We got in and I told the driver the address.

"My parents most likely will not let me in the house" I informed Tom.

"They are your parents I'm sure you'll be fine" Tom said.

(Tom POV)

We pulled up at Nicole's house. There was a pole of bags in the yard outside but I didn't ask about it.

"I'll wait for you here in case ou need anything" I said.

"You realize I'll be out of the house in less than five minutes right?" She said bitterly.

"I'll be here" I said as she got out of the taxi .

I watched her as she walked in.

I wonder what happened to her to make her want to die...

(Nicole POV)

I walked inside as if the conversation I had with my mother never happened.

I walked up to my room avoiding running into my parents or my brother and walked into my room. To my surprise there was already someone sitting on my bed.

The man loomed to be about 30, had short blond hair and a mustache.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Uh, I live here now" the stranger said in a "duh" tone if voice.

"This is my room' I told the guy.

"I pay to stay here miss, now if you excuse me, I would like to sleep now" he said rudely.

The hell!

I stormed out of MY room and went to the kitchen were my mom was eating a piece of pie.

When she saw me she got angry.

"What the hell are you doing here? You are no longer welcome" she yelled, "now get out before I call the police"

"Mom, I live here you can't just kick me out! I haven't even finished school!"

"Not my problem, and speaking of school, I am no longer in charge of paying for your education" she said with a mean attitude, "now get the hell out of my house"

"No." I said.

She went up to me and grabbed me by the arm, I caught against her but she was still stringer. She led me to the door and pushed me out. I stumbled not eh steps and fell on the grass.

"Get your stuff and get the hell out of my life"

She shut the door.

I burst into tears again. I noticed Tom got out of the car and ran towards me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, "what happened?"

"My mother kicked me out. Again" I sobbed.

"Let's get your stuff" Tom said as he helped me up and helped me get the bags of random items my mother threw outside for me to collect.

"Couldn't you just let me die?" I asked him once more.

Tom stopped me and looked at me in the eye.

"Nicole, I will not let you hurt yourself. You have me now and I will help you through this. Promise me you will stop thinking about dying" he said.

"I..." I started

"Promise me" Tom interrupted.

I nodded reluctantly.

"Say it" Tom ordered.

"I promise"

But could I actually keep that promise?


	9. Chapter 9

(Nicole POV)

I stuffed all I could in the taxi and got in with Tom.

Neither of us spoke a word the whole trip.

We arrived at a hotel some 10 minutes after and Tom helped me get my stuff out.

He got a room for me and handed me the key.

Your room is across the hall from mine. If you need anything please let me know.

"Why are you staying here?" I asked, "don't you live in London?"

"Yes, love but my manager had me stay here since I had fans following me from the airport. I'd rather they not know where I live." Tom said chuckling a bit.

Once the lift brought us to the 3rd floor I found my room. I was amazed at how nice and fancy the room was.

"I can't stay here this must have cost a fortune!" I told Tom.

"Don't worry about it love, consider it a gift" Tom said smiling.

He said goodnight and left me in my room. I could see the London Eye from my window. And the view was amazing.

(Tom POV)

I hope she found her room comfortable.

She deserved a bit of luxury in her life right now.

I had no idea what I was doing taking in a girl but I felt it was right.

I wondered what I could do to help her out. I wouldn't be around much so I hoped she would be all right when I had to leave. I lay down on my bed thinking about her and then drifted of into sleep.

(Nicole POV)

I woke up at 6:30 to my alarm clock and noticed there was a table with food in it next to my bed. I sat up next to it and noticed there was a note.

Nicole,

I hope you slept well. I took the liberty of ordering breakfast for you. I'm sure you can get to school from here I had to leave to film Thor 2. If you need anything please call me. I should be back at around 8 PM.

~T. W. H

I smiled. He got me breakfast how sweet. As I ate my omelets, it finally hit me. I just met Tom freaking Hiddleston . Tom Hiddleston is staying in the room across the hall from me, Tom hiddleston saved my life. Tom Hiddleston... Thought kept rushing across my mind. Oh my gosh I'm the luckiest girl alive oh my gosh.

Ok breath Nicole. Breath.

About 45 minutes later after my excessive fan-girling, I got on a taxi for school. I called Mark and apologized for missing work but promised to be there at night. He said it was all right and hung up.

I got to school and I paid for the taxi with the money Tom left for me to use on the taxi ride.

I walked into school with a smile on my face for the first time. The bell rang for my first class so I went to Literature.

I greeted my teacher and sat down in the middle next to a guy with a hoodie. I didn't pay attention the whole class while I daydreamed about Tom.

(Tom POV)

Filming was finally over for the day so I went to meet with Luke and accepted my role in Only Lovers Left Alive.

I walked out of the building and walked towards the nearest Prêt since it was almost 1 PM. It was nearly empty except for an elderly man sitting by the window and a group of girls wearing Avenger and Loki t-shirts . I had an hour until I had to be at an interview so I was happy there were no paparazzi but I was careful not to let those girls notice me.

I put on my sunglasses. I picked out a salad and a sandwich and walked up to the counter. I gave the two items to the young lady.

"Umm, could I also have a coffee please?" I asked politely. The lady looked up at me and smiled saying, "of course"

But then her eyes widened in realization to whom she was talking to.

She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her

"Hush love, I am in a bit of a hurry I cant have anyone else recognize me." I said in a whisper.

She looked over to the girls at the table and back at me. She nodded eagerly.

She hurried off and brought my coffee.

"That would be £30" she said blushing hysterically.

I gave her the money and grabbed my food.

"Thanks love" I said making her blush even more though I didn't think it was possible.

I started to turn but she stopped me.

"Uh, Mr. Hiddl-Sir wait a second" she pleaded.

"Yes?"

She handed me blank piece of paper.

"Could you please sign this?" she whispered.

I did. She thanked me about a hundred times and I walked upstairs to sit and eat.

I started to think about Nicole. What would I do with her?

I couldn't abandon her like her parents did.

But what would everyone think if I took in a stranger?

I doubt Luke would allow it anyway.

Could she survive on her own?

No, she's practically broke and has nowhere to go.

I kept asking myself questions and answering them on my own.

Even after an hour of thinking, I still had no idea what to do with Nicole.

At the time, I could only hope to help her out and make sure she doesn't try to kill herself again.


	10. Chapter 10

(Nicole POV)

I sat in my hotel room doing my homework. School had gone as it usualy did. I had been bullied and teased. My day was horrible as usual except I was happy. I didnt care about how horrible my day was. I was just happy that there was somebody on Earth that cared. Even if I had no idea why.

Tom had no reason to care about me but he did. He'd given me a place to stay.

I finished my homework and got ready to go to work.

I left the hotel and hailed a taxi.

I told the driver where I needed to go.

15 minutes later I arrived at Starbucks. I got out and paid the driver. I walked in and got ready for my shift.

"Hey Lauren" I greeted. She smiled at me

"Hey Nikky" She greeted me.

I walked into the back and put on my uniform.

(Tom POV)

I got back to the hotel a bit late because my photo shoot took longer than expected. It was 9:30 so I expected Nicole to be in her room.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hall to Nicole's room. I knocked on the door.

No one answered so I used my key to her room and came in. I found her fast asleep in her bed.

She still had the clothes she had worn in the morining. But the one thing that was most noticable was her smile. The beautiful smile on her face lit up her face and made her look very peaceful as she slept. I could see she was actually happy. In the 2 days I had known her it was the first time I had seen her smile.

I just hoped I could always keep that smile on her face.

(Still Tom POV)

I woke up to the light of the sun shining through my window. It was 9:30 meaning I was already half an hour late for another photo shoot.

Damn it I slept in.

I grabbed my phone to call Luke and apologize for being late and noticed I had about 20 missed calls and about 100 texts.

I assumed they were all from Luke and ignored them. I didnt need him yelling at me and ruin a perfect morining.

I put on some black jeans and a nice collared shirt. I ran out the door and stopped by Nicole's room. Before I openend the door I realized she was probably in school at this time so I walked to the lift.

Once I was outside the hotel I tried to hail a taxi but none of them would stop. THey were all either full or didnt see me.

It had been 10 minutes and still didnt have a cab.

Damn it I'll walk if I have to.

I began walking down the steet. I hadnt even gone two blocks when a young girl around 16 stopped me.

"Hey, can I get a picture with you Mr. Hiddleston?" she said pleading with ehr eyes.

I checked my watch. I was really late.

"Sorry love, I am running extremely late" I said

"oh, its fine" she said sadly.

I started to walk away but guilt was eating me alive.

I sighed and turned around walking up to the girl again. I took her iphone and took a picture with her quickly.

"Thanks!"she called out as I started walking again.

"No problem, love'"

Damn it Luke is going to kill me, revive me and then kill me again.

I finally got there twenty minutes later and I was an hour late. I was greeted by Luke yelling at me.

"Why the bloody hell are you so late! I've been waiting for one bloody hour coming up with bloody excuses to why you are'nt here! I called you like fifty times!" Luke yelled.

"I'm sorry I kinda slept in and then I couldnt find a cab." I apologized giving him a small smile.

"Come on" Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me into the next room to getme dressed for the photo shoot.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Nicole POV)

"D minus?!" i yelled at my math teacher while everyone else left the class, "I studies my arse off last night and you didnt even grade my exam correctly!"

"Well you should have studied better then Ms. Williams" Mr. Thomson said bitterly.

"You didnt even correct 8 of the questions and number 1, 8 and 14 are correct yet you still marked them as wrong! I checked with Julia's exam to make sure" I spat at him.

He was one of the teachers that made my life a living hell.

"Leave my classroom Ms. William" He said ignoring me.

"I'm goign to the principal and I'll have you sacked" I said turning around.

"It's your word against mine and I can have you expelled"

"Damn you Mr. Thorogh" I said before leaving the classroom.

Really? After two days of being happy he had to ruin my third day of bliss.

Was it really worth not killing myself for only 2 days of being happy and living the rest of my life in hell?


	11. Chapter 11

(Tom POV)

I arrived back at the hotel at 10:00 PM and found Nicole doing homework on her desk.

"Hello" I greeted as I walked up to her

"Hi" she said. I could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Would it make you feel better if you told me?" I asked, "I can help"

She looked doubtful but she told me anyway

"My teachers hate me and wont give me the grades I deserve" She handed me her most recent exam. I looked over it and noticed some questions hadnt even been corrected and many were wrongly marked incorrect.

I frowned

"Dont worry about it" I said, "i'll deal with it."

First thing tomorrow morning, I doubt there is anyone at school at the moment.

"Well, love, I have to go act in Thor 2, I should be back at around 1Am" I said

She looked at me surprised, "That late?!"

"They pick such ungodly hours for filming, but I cant do anything about it"

I said goodebye and left the room.

(Tom POV)

It was 8:15 when I woke up and called Nicole's school as soon as I woke up. I expected that teacher fired by the end of the day. What they do to Nicole is unfair.

I dialed the number and listened.

"Stone Hill Secondary School, how may I help you?" a lady answered the phone.

"yes, hello I'm calling regarding Nicole Williams"

"Yes?"

"Nicole recieved an unfair grade on her latest calculus exam" I explained how many questions had been left ungraded and many answers marked inccorrect were correct.

"All the teachers in this school are fair to all students, Sir" The lady said, "Ms. Williams must have been lying"

Really?

"I saw the exam myself ma'am" I said a bit irritated.

"Who is this anyway" the lady asked.

"Tom Hiddleston" I said hoping she would believe me, "I'm watching over Ms. Williams at the moment."

"Right and I'm the Queen" she said sarcastically before hanging up.

the hell?! she hung up on me!

Thats it Im going over there.

I called Luke and told him to postpone the interview I had at 9:15 and made my way over to Nicole's school.

I walked into the office which was the only place anybody could come into woth out a visitors pass and ask for the headmistress of the school.

"Do you have an appointment?" the young lady at the front desk asked without even looking up.

"Didnt think I needed one" I said.

"Sorry sir, she only meets with those who have appointments."

I sighed. Okay, plan B

"do you know who I am?" I said. She looked up.

She studied my face for a few seconds before responding

"No"

Damn it.

Plan C

"Do you have a daughter or niece?" I asked.

"A daughter but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked becoming annoyed.

"Take my picture and send it to her" I said, "ask if she knows who I am"

She raised an eye brow.

"What are you supposed to be famous or something?"

She took out her phone, took a icture and sent it to her daughter.

Not even 5 seconds later she got a reply.

"She says you're the hottest, coolest, and most amazing actor that exists in the nine realms- What ever that is- and that she wants an autograph from you." She said surprised, "she also says that if I do this for her she will never ask anything of me again and that she'll love me forever"

"Eehe " I chuckled at the daughter's reaction.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Tom Hiddleston" I said confidently.

"How about you sign this for my daughter and I'll let you pass" She handed me a piece of paper which I quickly signed.

"First door on your right" she said pointing me in the direction of the headmistress's office.

I knocked and opened the door

"Hello ma'am" I said sitting down on a chair infront of her desk.

She gave me one look and her jaw dropped.

"I wasnt lying your majesty" I said sarcastically.

"I-Im sorry Sir" she said, "I'll look into the exam"

now she agrees.

She sent an e-mail to the calculus professor.

"I'll stay until he responds" I said.

Five minutes later she got a response

"He says he has not idea what I'm talking about and that Nicole is his worst student"

And now I'm angry.

"may I go speak to this professor?" I asked.

She quickly agreed though if I were anyone else she wouldnt have alowed it.

"take the visitor's pass" she said.

I walked into the school entrance. The hallways were crouded with teens. I barely walked two steps when I had everyone's eyes on me.

Not good.

Five seconds later I had every girl in the school surrounding me and fan-girling.

Now dont get me wrong, I love all my fans but they ask for things at the most inconvenient times.

They all spoke at once requesting autographs, pictures and throwing chocolate and other gifts at me.

I sighed.

I tried pushing my way through but the only way I would get out was giving everynone what they wanted.

I turned to a blond girland signed a picture with the sharpie she gave me. I signed about 3 things for eerybody and got pictures with everybody. When I was done it had been an hour. I called Luke and apologized for having to reschedule the interview for another day.

I finally got to the teacher's classroom and walked in.

"Hello Sir, who are you?" the teacher asked.

"Tom Hiddleston, I'm taking care of Nicole Williams at the moment and I noticed that you corrected her exam very poorly" I said.

"She's a bad student, I didnt do anything" He said.

I put the exam on his desk.

"Look through that and _then _tell me there's nothing wrong with it" He looked through it and put it back on the desk. He put his glasses back on.

"There's nothing wrong with it" He said

Was he blind?

"You know what sir, I happen to know people that can get your sorry arse fired if you dont do your job correctly" I said angrily in his face.

"You can't do that" he said.

"Your headmistress seems to do everything I ask her to" I challenged.

"you do that" he said, "I'll lower Ms. William's grade to an F."

Who the hell hired him?!

About 10 minutes of threatening him, the look in his eyes was purely fear. Mission accomplished.

"now one more time, what are you going to do?" I asked him making sure he would do what I asked. '

"I-I will fix Ms. William's grade and make sure every grade she's gotten is the one she deserves" He said frightened.

In my best Loki voice I continued "and?"

"I-I wil um.. I wil resign and...never teach again."

"And?!"

"I'll make sure every teacher int his school knows not to mess with Ms. Williams and make sure every teacher is fair to her" He said. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Good, you pathetic mortal" wait too musch Loki, "I mean good, and you know what will happen if you dont, right?"

he nodded.

I walked out of the classroom and left the school.

I didnt like being that cruel to the man but he needed someone to put him in place. It wasnt fair to Nicole. I just hope I wont have to scare anyone like that again.

I hope I helped Nicole.

I went to Prêt for a quick lunch


	12. Chapter 12

(Nicole POV)

"Nicole!" someone yelled from behind me, "did you hear?"

It was Allison Harley, I thik she's in my calculus class. I dont really know many people here but I think she's the only person in school that doesnt hate me.

"Umm, hey" I said, "Here what?"

"Half the school claimes they saw _the _Tom Hiddleston walking around the school!" She yelled in my face.

"Umm, and you really believe that?" I said. Why would Tom come to my school?

She took out her phone and showed me a picture of a huge group of people from my school and Tom.

Tom looked very annoyed but kept that same smile on his face he always has.

"Okay then" I said

"What do you mean _okay_ then?" she asked, "I thought Tom was like, your idol or something?!"

"he is" I said quickly, " I just...dont like fan girling in public?" I offered.

"Sure" she said smirking.

"Come on, we're going to be late for calc." She said dragging me off to class.

I sat down next to Allison.

Mr. Thomson stood up from his desk and thats when I noticed all the boxes.

"Hello, cass" He started. There was something off about his voice. He seemed a bit...in shock.

"Umm, I would like to congratulate Ms. Williams for having the highest grade in class" eveyone looked at me surprised.

"Me?" I asked. I thought I got D's

"And I wont be teaching here anymore as I quit my job here this morning" He continued.

Everyone started whispering to eachother.

"You can do whatever you want for the rest of the period, I really dont care, now I have to go" he said walking out of the classroom with a box overflowing with his belongings.

Allison and I looked at eachother.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Aliison. She shrugged as a kid in the back row took out his ipod and started playing music really loud.

I took out my phone and dialed Tom's number.

I pressed my phone to my ear and heard it ring a few times before Tom answered.

"Hello Nicole, are you all right?" Tom asked.

"Uh yea, I just wanted to know if you by any chance had anything to do with me getting the highest grade in calc. , my teacher quiting his job unexpectedly, and all the rumeors going around that you were in my school?" I asked, "Dont bother denying it either I saw a picture of you and a bunch of pictures of girls from my school who happened to still be blushing and fan girling by the way"

"ehehe" I heard Tom chuckle, "let's just say it was the most autographs I have ever signed at once. And Luke is going to kill me once these pictures get on the internet."

"Well good luck with that, Tom" I said smirking.

Allison turned to me the second I said Tom's name. She narrowed her eyes.

"Umm, thanks for everyhting I have to go" I told Tom before hanging up.

"Its just a coinsidence, Allison" I said, "Did you actually think it was _him_?"

"I heard the whole conversation, this Tom of yours was at school recently" Allison said.

"I could have been talking about someone else?" I offered.

"Oh my gosh it totaly is him!" She yelled excited.

"Shhhh!" I shushed her, "i dont need the whole school knowing he's my-"

"Your what?" She said excitedly.

"My umm, mom's friend's cousin's friend's daughter?"

"Mhm" She said raising an eyebrow.

"just let it go Allison" I said, "please?"

I couldnt let anyone know that Tom was practically my guardian, though not offically.

"Fine, only cuz we're friends"

Friends... I had never really considered anyone my friend before. I smiled.

"Thanks, friend" She chuckled a bit, "Come on there's nothing keeping us in this class anymore"


	13. Chapter 13

(Nicole POV)

It's been 3 months since Tom gave me a hotel room to live in. I haven't heard anything from my parents, nor do I care about them any more. I finally graduated from my school. I actually graduated. Whatever Tom did to the teachers at my school worked. They had all been fair to me. But it still doesn't make up for years before. I still had no chance of getting into a good college and I couldn't live of off Tom for the rest of my life.

I don't know how I managed to get Allison to not look into the Tom I was talking to on the phone but she never asked about it again. She's been a really good friend.

I sat in the same hotel room I'd been for the past months. I was waiting for Tom to get back from filming. He claimed to have a little surprise for me. Oh right, today was my 19th birthday. I've never celebrated my birthday before. Mostly because no body cared before.

I heard a knock on the door and then Tom walked in.

"Hello love, just got back from filming" He said.

"Hey Tom" I greeted.

"So, I have a little surprise" Tom said smiling.

"What is it?" I asked taking my eyes of the book I was reading.

"I'm taking you to dinner" he said happily. I could tell that wasn't all but I kept quiet.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"That's a surprise" He said.

"Okay" I sad, "Thanks"

"Though we have to leave now" He said.

Now?

"It's 11:30 in the morning Tom" I said, "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"no actually, we may be late if we don't leave now"

"Should I dress formally?"

"bring a nice change of clothes and something nice but wear something casual" Tom said, "I'll be back in 5 minutes, so be ready"

Tom turned and walked out of the room into his own. I wondered where he would be taking me on such a beautiful day like this.

I but on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put a skirt and blouse in a bag with some make-up. I added a second change of clothes like he told me. Where are we going? I suspected we were leaving London, which made me excited.

I'd only left London once to go to Stonehendge. My parents didn't care to take me on any family vacation and school field trips were a "waste of time" according to my father.

Tom came into my room.

"Ready?" he said from the door.

"Yup" I said smiling as I walked out, "please tell me where we're going" i pleaded.

"Sorry, it's a surprise" Tom said, "though you'll figure it out before we get there most likely"

We got a taxi and Tom whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and drove on.

"The Eurostar?!" I squealed with excitement making Tom chuckle, "Oh my gosh were are you taking me?!"

"You'll find out most likely when we get to the train" He said as we pulled up to the station. He put on a pair of sunglasses and handed me a pair.

"I'm not famous, why do I need this?" I asked holding the black shades.

"If you're seen with me I don't want anyone to recognize you" Tom explained. We got out of the car with our few belongings.

(Tom POV)

I had no idea how to keep her from noticing where we're going. I wanted it to be a surprise until we got there. I could always distract her from all the signs and have her listen to her iPod on the train so she doesn't listen to the announcements but then she'll know what I'm trying to do.

It's worth a shot I guess.

We passed through security with no problem and the lady checking out passports seemed very excited to see me.

We were almost on the train and Nicole hadn't said anything about the location we were heading to so I assumed she didn't know yet.

Before long we were on the train and she was fast asleep. I guess she didn't find out...

(Nicole POV)

I deliberately hadn't been looking at the signs as much as I wanted to know where I was going. I knew it was important to Tom so I didn't try and ruin the surprise.

I stayed close to Tom so I wouldn't get lost and shortly we were on the train. I was exhausted from days of not sleeping well. I kept having random nightmares but I didn't tell Tom about it so he wouldn't worry. I laid my head back and fell asleep instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

(Nicole POV)

Someone shook me and woke me up from my sleep. Eye opened my eyes and faced Tom who was smiling.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

Tom looked at his watch.

"2 hours and 15 minutes, love" He informed me, "Come on we need to get off the train"

I got up and grabbed my bag. I got off the train. The first thing that I looked for was the sign. We were here so it didn't matter if I knew.

The first one I saw said _sortie. _It meant "Exit" in French.

I turned to Tom and gave him a huge hug. He returned it and whispered in my ear

"_Bienvenue à Paris" _

He said it as if French was his first language.

"You're taking me to dinner in Paris?!" I shrieked happily.

"And we're staying the night" He informed, "We cant stay here merely for dinner when there's so much to see, love"

"Thank you so much!" I yelled. People started giving me weird stares. oops.

"You learned French in school, correct?" Tom asked me,

"Yea but I was never that good at it." I said, "I know some of the basics though"

"That should be enough"

We walked out of the station and into a car that was waiting for us.

"Vous allez à l'hôtel Westin Paris- Vendôme, correct? The driver asked.

"oui" Tom replied.

We were going to the Westin Paris- Vendôme. One of the best hotels in Paris.

"Westin?" I asked, "That's like... expensive!"

"You forget I'm famous" he chuckled.

"So where are we eating dinner?"

"That's still a surprised" He said smirking.

"Of course it is"

The rest of the trip was silent as I was busy looking out the window at the beautiful streets of Paris.

(Tom POV)

I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans. I took it out of my pocket and saw that Luke texted me.

**Luke: Where the bloody hell are you?! I arranged an interview for you in half an hour!**

**Me: you need to notify me in advance ****_before _****you make plans for me. I can't come, sorry mate.**

**Luke: Where are you and what's so important that you have to make me look bad by not showing up? **

**Me: Paris**

My phone rang almost five seconds after I sent that text message.

"Hello?" I answered.

A very angry Luke yelling at me on the other end of the line greeted me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE DOING IN PARIS! I AM YOUR MANAGER I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!"

"Sorry, I just needed a little break okay" I said, "Be thankful I chose a day with no filming or photo shoots. I didn't have an interview either until you decided to make me go to one with such a short notice"

"How long will you be gone?" He asked calming down.

"Till tomorrow night" I answered.

"And why Paris? You've been there about a hundred times" He asked, "or is there a certain lady friend you wanted to see?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What I am doing in Paris is not your business, Luke," I said.

Nicole was staring at me now. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"I'll find out eventually" Luke said, "and don't let anybody recognize you please"

"Okay bye" I hung up.

"Was that Luke?" Nicole asked smirking.

i nodded.

"Someone wasn't supposed to leave London" She teased.

"Well, I wanted to make somebody's birthday special" I countered, "unless you want to go back to London, I don't have a problem with that?

"I said nothing," She said.

We passed the Académie Nationale de musique (National Academy of Music). I knew we were close to the hotel.

We passed a green monument and soon after we pulled up at the Westin. The Tuileries Gardens where right next to the hotel and the Louvre Museum was a few blocks away.

"Come on" I said. Grabbing Nicole's hand and dragged her out of the car.

"I still can't believe you brought me to Paris!" She yelled loudly twirling around in front of the hotel.

I smiled.

We walked in, well... I walked in, she skipped inside.

After checking in, we walked up to our rooms.

"This is your room," I said pointing to room 514, "and this is my room" I said walking to the one in front of hers and unlocking it.

"Wear something nice, and get ready for some sightseeing" I said disappearing into my room"

(Nicole POV)

I can't believe he actually took me to Paris!

I ran to my window and opened the curtains. There was a perfect view of the Eiffell Tower in the distance. I was surprised at how big this room was. All for me...

Tom really did all of this so that I cud have a nice, perfect birthday for the first time in my life.

I ran up to my bed and jumped in it, landing on my back.

"happy birthday, Nicole" I said to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

(Nicole POV)

It was almost 8 PM and Tom and I where in a taxi heading to my surprise dinner somewhere in this beautiful city.

I was bearing a cute black blouse and curled my hair, which now reached up to my shoulders.

It was still fairly light outside. In the few hours before, Tom had taken me to see the Arch de Triumphe and then we walked around the Tuileires Gardens. I also got a couple souvenirs and told Tom I would pay him back but he refused saying it was part of my birthday gift.

I felt like I was asking too much of Tom.

I hoped Tom would take me to the Eiffel Tower the next day since I hadn't been the yet though I had seen it from afar.

To my surprise, the cab pulled up at the Eiffel Tower and Tom got out with me.

"Behold, the Eiffel Tower" Tom said gesturing to the huge tower in front of us.

"Follow me and I will show the restaurant" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. We wale under the Eiffel Tower and stopped at the entrance to le Jules Verne.

"You're not serious right?" I said staring at the entrance. That restaurant cost a fortune and is one of the best restaurants in Paris.

"It's your birthday Nicole" Tom said cheerfully, "Come on"

"I...I have to pay you back or something" I said quickly.

"You will do no such thing" He said, "Dinner is on me"

I gave him a thankful hug and we walked in.

(Tom POV)

We were seated at the window like I had asked.

The lights lit up the city. I watched Nicole with a smile as she looked out admiring the view with her spoon inside the piece of cake she ordered.

I hadn't seen her happier since I met her.

"Thank you" She said turning her head to me, "for the best night of my life"

"you're welcome love" I said for about the hundredth time that day. She had thanked me for everything at least ten times.

She continued eating her cake.

"You like acting right?" I asked.

"Mhm" she nodded with her mouth full. I had another idea that could help her out.

"What would you say to me getting you into a movie?"

Her eyes widened and her hand came to her mouth in surprise.

"I,, I cant ask you to do that" She said after swallowing down the rest of her cake.

"It's no trouble actually" I said, " don't worry about it, I just want to help"

"But the only acting experience I have is from my drama class" She informed me.

"If I recommend you I'm sure you'll get into a movie" I said, "just interview and do your best"

"Okay" She smiled, "Thank you"

"Not a problem love"

She wasn't going to college at the moment so she could spend her time acting.

We finished dinner and I paid. It was around almost 11 so I told her to hurry and we took the lift down to the ground floor. We walked through the gardens in front of it and I had her turn around just as the Eiffel Tower lit up and began to sparkle.

"wow, I had no idea it could do that" She said amazed.

We took some pictures with her phone.

"Don't put it online though, Luke wants no evidence I was ever here" I told Nicole. She chuckled and then nodded.

"Do you ever get tired of all the attention you get when you're famous?" She asked.

"Sometimes" I replied truthfully, " I mean, I love all my fans, and it's because of them that I am where I am today, but sometimes I want a bit of privacy and some time to enjoy myself without having to be careful that nobody recognizes me"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"doing what?"

"helping me" She clarified, " nobody has ever cared about me before"

"Because I'm not everybody" I said stopping her. "What your classmates and family did to you as not right. They made you feel like you didn't matter and that's not true"

"But there's so many people in this world" she looked up at me, "and only those who manage to be successful seem to matter. Everyone else is a nobody who the world will never acknowledge"

"Everybody matters, Nicole" I said, "Everybody has a purpose in life. Make the right choices and you'll end up great and successful"

She leaned her head on my shoulder and we walked all the way back to our hotel room.


	16. Chapter 16

(Tom POV)

The ringing of my phone woke me up. I looked at my alarm clock and it was only 7:30. I groaned and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Tom," It was Luke.

"Yes? This better be good I was sleeping" I groaned.

"Well get up" Luke demanded, "It's late and I need you to check your Twitter"

"Excuse me?" I said.

Why did I need to check my Twitter now?

"Do it Tom" He ordered, "I will call you back in 2 minutes" He hung up.

I tapped on he twitter app on my phone. I noticed a bunch of tweets about a mysterious girl and me.

Damn it.

This wasn't good.

I searched through the pictures somebody had taken of me and Nicole.

Most of them were around the Eiffel Tower. Nicole had shades on in all of them thankfully and her face wasn't clearly shown. And now everybody knew I was in Paris... Fantastic. My phone vibrated in my hands.

I answered. "Its not what it looks like" I told Luke.

"Really? Because it looks to me like you ran off to Paris to hang out with a girlfriend nobody knew you had in the city of love while you should be filming Thor 2."

"She's not my girlfriend" I said.

"Who is she then?" Luke demanded.

"She's a friend and its not your business"

"It is now" Luke replied.

"Look its her birthday and I was just making it special"

"how old is she?"

"nineteen as of yesterday"

"God, she's too young for you!" He yelled over the phone

"She's not my girlfriend! And I really don't need to explain this to you"

"Please tell me you're not sharing a hotel room"

"No!" I yelled getting annoyed, "She's across the hall from me"

"Hurry back Tom and do what it takes to hide from fans and paparazzi"

"Yes mother" I said hanging up. Sometimes Luke was very strict and he wasn't even my father.

I got out of bed and took a nice shower.

(Nicole POV)

Crap crap crap

I stared at my phone.

Pictures of me and Tom were all over Twitter, Tumbler and the internet. Thank God I was wearing shades. I hope Tom's not in trouble with his manager.

I quickly got dressed and got ready to go sightseeing.

About five minutes later Tom knocked on my door. I opened it and let him in. In was about 8:00 now and I wanted to go since we only had a day to discover what Paris has to offer.

"Morning, love" Tom greeted.

"Morning" I smiled, "Have you seen the pictures all over the internet?"

"Yes I have" Tom sighed, "Let's just say my manager will have a word with me when I get back to London"

"Come on, let's go to the Louvre" I said. He nodded and led me out of the hotel. He put on some shades and handed me some.

"Now me must be more careful as I assume everybody knows I am in Paris" Tom said as we got into the lift.

"They don't know where you're staying at least" I said.

"Trust me, fans have their way of finding out my exact location" Tom said humorously.

"We'll be fine" I said getting out of the lift and walking through the lobby and out the door.

"The Louvre is walking distance from here" Tom informed me, "Unless you want to take a Taxi there"

"Oh no I like walking" I said walking toward the Tuileires Gardens and took a left, crossing the street. I stopped by a small gift shop on the way and looked through the miniature Eiffel Towers and the cute souvenirs. I decided not to buy anything until I got back so I didn't have to carry it all day.

(Still Nicole POV)

We walked into a big room in the Louvre. There were what seemed like a hundred people crowded around a painting but I couldn't tell which one. I assumed it was the "Mona Lisa".

"I'll never find my way to the front with this crowd" I said disappointed. "Don't worry" he said walking around the crowd and to the front.

(Tom POV)

I walked to the front where I saw two security guards. There were ropes keeping the crowds in a certain area. I went to the female guard, as I would probably have more luck with that one.

"Hello love" I greeted, "bonjour" She looked up at me.

She examined my face. She seemed to have seen me from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Bonjour, que vous faut-il ?" She asked what I needed. "Eh, Salut mon nom est Tom Hiddleston. Je me demandais si vous pourriez obtenir mon ami sur le devant de la ligne pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur La Joconde"

(A/ N I apologies of the French is wrong I just got this of off a translated app)

She seemed to recognize my name as her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. She agreed to let Nicole through the crowd and allow her to stand in the front. I waved to Nicole and gestured her to come. She did. The security guard opened up a part of the ropes and let Nicole in to the front.

"It's smaller than I thought" she said looking at the Mona Lisa. 'But it's just as beautiful" She smiled and took a couple pictures.

(Nicole POV)

We were on the way back to the Eurostar now. Tom had taken me to the Arc de Triumphe and taken me to a cafe in front of the Eiffel tower. I had bought a couple souvenirs and we now had to head sadly back home.

Paris was beautiful. It was so enchanting and romantic. Maybe I'll move here when I'm older.

"Thanks Tom" I thanked him once more.

"You're welcome. I still can't believe I spent the whole day here and no body recognized me" he said," It seems I got quite lucky"

But just as he said that a couple girls turned around after recognizing his accent and walked towards us.

"Oh my gosh it's really you!" One shrieked.

Tom smiled at them.

The two girls were American.

"If I take pictures with you two do you promise to keep quiet about this little encounter?" Tom offered as the girls giggled and twirled their hair. They both nodded. Tom took a couple quick pictures with them.

"Nice meeting-" Tom began but was then interrupted by one of them. "-can I hug you?" She blurted out; "please?"

"Ehehe, sure love" Tom spread out his arms and the two girls hugged him tightly.

"Okay, how about you let me breath know" Tom said humorously but out of breath.

"Oh sorry" the girls said in unison.

"Goodbye" we said and walked on.

"Well, almost unnoticed"


	17. Chapter 17

(Nicole POV)

It's been two years since I met Tom. Exactly two years since I tried to take my own life.

My life had defiantly made a turn for the better since then. Tom was like my older brother and he had helped me through so much. He was my mentor for acting as well.

When we got back from Paris, Tom got me a small part in a movie.

The director recognized my talent for acting, which I didn't know I had, and since then I'm an actress. I was not very well known yet but I was happy with that.

I was happy I no longer had to rely on Tom for everything and I now had my own apartment in the city.

I hadn't heard from my family since but I didn't care. They were out of my life. I had a new family, which consisted of Tom and his family.

It was December 15 and I sat in my living room with my puppy. Tom gave me a cocker spaniel puppy for Christmas 2 year ago so I had company while he was gone. He had been traveling a lot after Thor: The Dark World came out. He had to go film movies and was also out of the country for charity events.

I named my puppy Loki after Tom's character in Thor and Avengers.

My life seemed so perfect. Well, until it crumbled apart with one text message.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see I had a text from an unknown number. I read it out of curiosity.

- it's not right that your life is so perfect. Don't worry, I will fix that.

It was only signed M I decided to ignore it. At first I thought it was just someone's idea of a joke so I shrugged it off and continued with life.

My phone began to ring. It was Tom so I answered it.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hello, love how's life treating you?"

"Great, you?"

"Great as well, I was wondering if you want to meet me for coffee somewhere, I just came back from the US and haven't seen you in months"

I smiled, "sure, I'd love to"

" is 5:30 alright" he asked.

"Yea, I'll meet you at the Prêt around the corner from your flat?" I offered.

"Not necessary, ill pick you up" he said. I knew it would be futile to argue so I agreed.

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I hung up.

I had about ten minutes to get ready. I got up from my comfortable couch and walked to my room with Loki at my heels. Loki followed me everywhere I went. I loved that adorable puppy.

I got down to his level and scratched him behind his ears. He wagged his tail happily and and crouched down playfully.

"Sorry Loki, I have to get ready to go. I can't play now but I will when I come back. I promise," I promised Loki.

Ten minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Tom smiling at me. Loki ran to the door and jumped all over Tom.

"Ehehe, it seems Loki missed me" he said scratching his ears.

"Don't flatter yourself he jumps on anybody he sees" I said hugging Tom.

"Let me leave some food for him" I said. I left Loki some food and Tom and I walked down to his car. He opened the door for me like the gentleman he is and got into the driver's seat.

(Tom POV)

I sat with Nicole on the first floor of Prêt. She hadn't stopped smiling since I saw her and she hadn't stopped talking about Loki. She was telling me about all the things Loki had done. The name Loki suited him very well as he was the most mischievous dog I had ever laid eyes upon.

"Then Loki gave me the cutest little puppy face ever and I had to forgive him for trashing the whole living room." Nicole said laughing.

"He still does that?" I asked, "isn't he just about a 2 years old now? That's about 14 human years"

"I know and he still acts like he's 3 months old or something" I heard her phone vibrate loudly and she took it out of her pocket and read the message. The smile on her instantly disappeared and she looked worried.

"You alright?" I asked. She looked up from her phone.

"Uh, yea" she quickly put her phone away.

(Nicole POV)

- you really shouldn't ignore me. Even if you're having do much fun with Your little boyfriend. ~M

I instantly regretted looking at the message. Whoever this was, was stalking me.

"You alright?" Tom asked. I thought about telling him about this but I didn't want to worry him with this. He had already done so much for me.

"Uh yea" I said. I looked around but didn't see anybody who looked suspicious. I turned the ringer off my phone.

We finished our food.

As Tom drove me back I checked my phone again. I had a couple missed texts.

- Hey Nikki! Hang out tomorrow? ~ Allison

Allison was my best friend now. Of course she eventually found out about Tom and completely flipped out but she finally found a way to act civilized when around Tom. She was the only person who I allowed to call Nikki. I hated that nickname but I was never able to get her to stop calling me that and it stuck.

-okay cant wait:) ~Nicole I answered.

I looked at the other texts

- did I forget to mention I know where you live? ~M

Crap. I stated at the text in disbelief. I wanted to ignore it but I ended up responding.

-who the hell is this and stop texting me! Two minutes later I got a reply.

-ah, you stopped ignoring me. Of course if I told you my name it would take all the fun out of this;)

I rolled my eyes. We pulled up at my building and I got out with Tom.

Soon we were at my apartment.

"Nice seeing you again" I said.

"Likewise" Tom replied happily, "goodnight love"

"Bye" I said unlocking my door. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

I didn't even lock my door before I let out the loudest scream I could make.


	18. Chapter 18

(Tom POV)

I walked down the hall but didn't get far when I heard a scream coming from Nicole's apartment. I knew it was Nicole because I recognized her voice.

I ran back to her apartment and opened the door. It hadn't been locked. THe scene in front of me was almost too hard to take in.

The couch was torn apart, as were the curtains. The television screen had been shattered, there was graffiti everywhere. All the decoration was broken, the paintings were destroyed and the whole place had been trashed. Several things were missing as well.

And there was Nicole, covered in blood, hugging the limp, lifeless body of Loki. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

My goodness what the hell happened here?!

How could somebody be so cruel?

I ran towards Nicole and knelt next to her on the ground. Her face was buried in Loki's bloody fur. There were gashes all over Loki's body and a small, bloody dagger next to them on the ground.

"Nicole, listen to me" I said, "I'll find out who did this"

She cried harder.

"You're safe now" I said comfortingly. She let go of Loki and grabbed onto my shirt. She dug her head into my chest and continued sobbing. I let her cry.

There was nothing I could do but let her cry. She needed it. I wrapped my arm around her.

"He...was only a puppy!" She cried out.

"Shh, Love" I said, "He's in a better place"

Then I noticed a note on the floor next to Loki's body. I was able to reach it without disturbing Nicole. I brought it up so I could read it.

_Hello again,_

_Are you done ignoring me? Now you know what I can do. You're not safe. Now before you start thinking that I'm a horrible monster and whatever else you want to call me, remember that you brought this upon yourself. _

_Do you really think it's fair that you get to live the perfect life? Life is not a fairy tale. I just wanted to teach you that. I lost somebody I cared deeply about, now so did you. _

_This is only the beginning darling._

_Watch your back and remember, I am everywhere._

_I can be the person siting in front of you at a coffee shop, I can be sitting next to you at the Tube, I can be walking behind you on the streets. You will NEVER get rid of me until I make you suffer like I did. Make you feel the same pain I did, the loss, hunger, and hatred._

_Good luck. _

_~M_

I stared at the note in disbelief. She had a stalker? That text she got at Prêt. It must have been from the same person. She looked worried.

"Nicole what is this?" I demanded.

She looked up. Her face red and covered in tears. She took the note from my hand and skimmed it over. She looked up to me and burst into tears again.

"Do you know who this is?"

She shook her head.

"Umm.. Anybody who would want to hurt you?"

She thought for a bit.

"No... My family were the... only people that hated ...me but I haven't seen or heard from them in years" She said in a cracked voice.

I took my phone out and called the police. They were there about ten minutes later and the whole apartment became a crime scene. They asked us a couple questions. I told them about her stalker and the note.

"Why me?" She whispered sadly.

"I don't know love but whoever did this will pay if its the last thing I do" I promised.

(Nicole POV)

It's been a week since the incident.

The police tried to trace the texts I received from my stalker but they didn't find my stalker.

Tom was letting me stay at his flat in the guest room and a cop was to be with me at all times.

The cop assigned to me was a cop named Terrence. He was about 27 I think. He had short black hair and blue eyes. I was grateful he wasn't boring since he was supposed to be with me at all times.

I sat on Tom's couch staring at his TV. It wasn't on but I didn't feel like watching anything. Ever since Loki died I had been feeling a bit down. Tom had a photo shoot to go to so and he wouldn't be back until late.

Terrence was standing by the door standing straight and not moving much.

"Terrence?"

He turned his head towards me.

"Come sit down, you must be bored"

"Thank you I hate having to stand in the corner like that" She chuckled and sat next to me.

"Then why do you do it?" I asked

"Orders" He said, "I'm not supposed to move unless you ask me to do something, in this case sit though I'm sure that's not what my boss meant"

I laughed.

It was the first time I had laughed in the week.

"Don't worry about that" I said leaning back on the couch.

I saw Terrence grab my IPhone. I didn't stop him. He scrolled through something for a few minutes and then started playing a song.

I recognized it as "scream and shout"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You seem bored so get up and dance!" He got up and started dancing wildly.

Bring the action...

When you hear this in the club

You gotta turn turn it up You gotta turn turn it up

You gotta turn turn it up

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

See the boys in the club

They watching us

They watching us

They watching us

Everybody in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

I got up and started to dance wildly like he was.

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now now rocking with Will I Am and Britney

Oh yeah.. Oh yeah.. Oh yeah..

Bring the action... Rock and roll,

Everybody let's lose control All the bottom we let it go

Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no

Hey yo, hear the beat and let's hit the floor

Drink it up and drink some more Light it up and let's let it blow,blow,blow

Hey yo,rock it out,rock it now,if you know what were talking about

Turn it up,and burn down the house,yeah,house

Hey yo,turn it up and turn it down

Here we go,we gonna shake the ground

Cause everywhere we go we BRING THE ACTION

When you hear this in the club

You gotta turn turn it up

You gotta turn turn it up

You gotta turn turn it up

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

See the girls in the club

They looking at us

They looking at us

They looking at us

Everybody in the club All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

You are now now rocking with Will I Am and Britney

Oh yeah.. Oh yeah.. Oh yeah..

It goes on and on and on and on

When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever

Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better

And maybe it goes on and on and on and on

When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever,ever,ever,ever

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

When the song finished we both crashed on the couch exhausted but laughing.

"Thanks" I said

"For what?"

"For making me laugh in a situation in which I thought I would never be able to"

Terrence smiled at me and I smiled back.

My phone vibrated again and I looked at the text i got.

_-you seem to have brought the cops into this. Bad choice darling. You really must be wondering what I want with you. Let me cut to the chase. It's simple really. I want you to die. Painfully and slowly. But only after everyone you care about dies before your eyes, and there's nothing you can do about it. _

_~M_


	19. Chapter 19

I hadn't left Tom's house in days. I was too afraid to.

That psyco stalker could be anywhere. I'd received about 100 more threatening texts and I just stopped answering.

I knew my stalker would make his move soon.

Tom walked into the living room where I sat with Terrence.

"There's no leads yet" He informed us.

Tom and Terrence knew about the texts. I had shown them every text I had received so far which only worried them more.

I knew the stalker knew were I was but there was nothing i could do. He would find me anyway if I hid elsewhere.

"How about we go out for lunch to get our minds of off this situation" Terrence offered, "My treat"

"Sure, okay" Tom and I agreed. I needed to relax a bit, and I'd be safe with Tom and Terrence with me. Besides, restaurants are crowded, I was sure nothing would happen.

Half an hour later we were sitting at a small restaurant around the corner from Tom's flat enjoying a nice meal.

The place was fairly quiet except for the conversations going on at the tables.

Tom and Terrence were talking about Shakespeare of course, and since I didn't know much about the topic I had zoned out of the conversation.

I noticed a few girls eyeing Tom from a table near the corner of the room but thankfully none of them came up to us.

"'l'll be right back" I told Tom and Terrence as I got up.

"Where are you going?" Terrence asked.

"Bathroom, I'll be right back"

"Shouldn't somebody go with you?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Guys, I'll be gone five minutes at most" Geez, they worried so much.

They nodded slowly before resuming their conversation. I walked to the back of the little restaurant to the women's bathroom. As I walked down the empty hallway, I felt a strange presence as if somebody were there but I shrugged it off and continued walking. I was becoming paranoid. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out.

_You really shouldn't have left your little friends. You see, now you're alone... and vulnerable. _

_~M_

Oh crap. I turned around and started to walk back but somebody grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth.

Whoever it was hit me in the head with something as my vision blurred and soon everything turned black.

(Tom POV)

"It's been 15 minutes, what's taking her?" I asked Terrence.

"You're right, it's been too long" He replied.

I got up from my seat.

"I'm going to look for her" I said.

"I'll come too" Terrence said quickly. I could tell he fancied her though I didn't mention it.

I nodded and we both walked to the bathrooms.

She was nowhere to be found. I glanced at the floor and saw a phone lying there. It looked like Nicole's so I picked it up. I unlocked it and noticed there was a text.

_You really shouldn't have left your little friends. You see, now you're alone... and vulnerable. _

_~M_

Damn it!

"Terrence!" I called. He came quickly.

"What is it?"

"She's gone, she's been kidnapped"

"Bloody hell, now what do we do?"

"You're the cop, you tell me!" This was getting nowhere.

Nicole's phone vibrated.

_Hello Tommy, sorry about your little friend. I would tell you she's safe with me but that would be a lie. Don't inform the police of this or she dies right now. I know your friend there's a cop but he's about as useless as Nicole is. Now if this were a normal kidnapping case, it would go something like: bring me a bunch of money to some place but I don't care for money. I just want her to die. Don't worry though you'll see her soon. _

_~M_

That was it. She's gone. I gave the phone to Terrence. I saw him become even more worried.

"What do we do?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I really don't know" I sat on the ground leaning against the wall.

"We have to find her" He said.

"I know, but how?" I said quietly.

Terrence sat next to me.

I couldn't give up on her. Not after everything.

Terrence shrugged.

"I'll find her if it's the last thing I do"


	20. Chapter 20

(Nicole POV)

I woke up in a dark room. The only light came from a tiny window that was close to the ceiling. I tried moving but I was tied up to a chair and gagged.

I looked around the room. There was absolutely nothing but the chair I was sitting on and the door in front of me.

My head hurt and I was starving.

I heard someone at the door. I looked up. I could hear somebody unlocking the door. I assumed it had many locks since it took a while before it opened.

When it did, someone wearing all black came in. I couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark. Whoever it was released me from the chair but kept my arms tied next to my body. He or she untied my legs and brought me to my feet.

The kidnapper walked towards the door and turned on the lights. I recognized who it was.

"Hello, my lovely daughter" My mother said evilly.

My own mother kidnapped me and wants me dead?! What the hell did I ever do to her?

That's what "M" stood for: Mother.

"mhmhmhmh" I tried to say something through the gag.

"oopsie, it seems I forgot to take that off." She walked up to me and pulled it of.

"Why?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"because it wasn't fair" She said.

"What wasn't fair!" I yelled, "What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

She walked up to me and slapped me hard.

"don't speak to me like that I'm your mother!" She yelled.

"You're not my mother" I said harshly, "mother's don't kick their children out of their house and leave them to fend for themselves like that"

"I didn't kick you out, you abandoned us" She said, "You left when things were getting bad for the family, you didn't care for any of us"

What? She kicked me out!

"What are you talking a about?!" I cried.

"Your father died," She told me.

To be completely honest, i didn't feel sad about that.

I was never close to him and when he talked to me it was to insult me.

"I killed your mutt so you would know how it was to lose something you love" She said, "but I couldn't stop there, everyone you love must die"

"Its not my fault if dad died!" I cried.

"its completely your fault" My mom spat.

"How?" I asked. How did I supposedly kill my own father?

"It's not fair that your life turned out so great" She said ignoring my question, "your father never found another job, your brother committed suicide and I live all alone. A poor pathetic widow."

"I fail to see how any of this is my fault!"

"It just is!" She yelled.

Somewhere along the way this woman became crazy. She was different. Her eyes seemed empty and nothing she said made any sense. She's crazy!

"i think you should see a doctor or something" I said.

"I'm not crazy!" She yelled loudly. This time she punched me in the face. I didn't show pain as I didn't want her to think was weak.

"What did I do to deserve this!"

"It's simple, you were supposed to have a miserable life like the rest of us" My mother said, "instead, and you got a savior"

"and that makes it my fault" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to kill everyone you love and then I will kill you" She started walking out.

"wait, don't I get any food?!" I cried out after her.

"You don't deserve food"

She shut the door and left me alone.

(Tom POV)

M.

who was M?

Where had _M _taken her?

It had been over a week and I hadn't heard from her. I didn't help her for the past 2 years to end up loosing her again.

She was a good girl with potential to be great. Whoever this _M _person was would pay.

Nicole has had a hard enough life already.

I sat in a bench at Hyde park staring at the ducks and swans at the lake.

Where are you Nicole?

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out expecting it to be Luke.

_You look worried Tommy. Dont worry, you'll be with that little brat soon enough. Just do as I say. If you want to see her again start by replying to this just to let me know you're willing to comply. If you're not willing to comply, I will still get what I want, just the hard way. Nicole will die either way, just thought I'd let you know. Dont keep your poor sweet Nicole waiting Darlin'._

_~M_


	21. Chapter 21

(Nicole POV)

I woke up to a bucket of freezing water being poured on my head.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Morning Nikki" My mother said cheerfully, in a creepy way.

"Don't call me that"

She ignored me.

"Anyway, I thought you'd like some company so..." She walked towards the door and left the room for a few minutes.

She came back with somebody who seemed to be struggling a lot. The person wore a mask over her head.

She pushed her in the room.

"Here's your friend" The mask came of.

"Allison!" I yelled.

"Nikki!"

"Mother let her go she has nothing to do with this!" I demanded.

"so you think, but everyone who gave you even the slightest bit of happiness has something to do with this" My mother replied leaving the room.

Again she left us nothing to eat or drink.

Allison untied me from the chair but the door was still locked.

I hugged Allison as she cried.

"We'll get out of here somehow" I assured her.

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

I knew my mother intended to kill us all but I couldn't tell her that.

"Depends on how long it takes for them to find us"

"That could take months!" She cried.

I nodded slowly.

"Remember i wanted to meet with you somewhere?" Allison asked.

I nodded.

"I wanted to tell you something"

"What was it?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant"

What?!

"Damn it, now we really need to get out of here"

(Tom POV)

I stared at my phone.

How the hell did this psycho get my phone number?!

I texted back quickly

_what do I have to do?_

_~TWH _

I would find Nicole.

I told Terrence to meet me at my flat as soon as possible. I knew he would want to be part of this.

_Not now darling. I dont need you at the moment. Dont worry though, you'll see her soon._

_~M_

Are you kidding me?

_Define soon._

_~TWH_

This person is sick.

_if I'm feeling nice, a couple weeks. If not, months. Goodbye Tommy_

_~M_

_No. NO!_

The hell am I supposed to do now?

(Avery POV)

"How did that happen?"

"Remember Fredrick?" Allison asked.

I nodded.

"I'm engaged to him now" She said, "The baby was a surprise"

"How many months are you?"

"Almost three"

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this"

"So what is this exactly?" Allison asked.

I sighed.

"The kidnapper is my mother" I said, "I haven't seen her in years and then she comes along and says its not fair my life is a fairy tale so she thinks its up to her to destroy it"

"Some mother you've got"

I lay my head back on the wall.

"so.. any guys in your life?" Allison asked me smirking.

"maybe" I said.

"Oh my gosh is it Tom?"

"No!, he's like my older brother that would be weird!" I said pushing her on the shoulder.

"Okay, spill" She demanded.

"His name's Terrence" I said, "he's a cop. He was one of my body guards before I was kidnapped"

"and..." She pushed for more.

"I don't know, I mean, he's cute but I don't think he thinks of me as anything other than a citizen in need of protection or something"

Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Look we have other things to worry about right now" I said getting up and walking to the door.

I started fumbling around with the doorknob.

I wished I knew how to pick a lock...


	22. Chapter 22

(Tom POV)

Terrence and I sat at a small coffee shop.

"Who can possibly hate her so much?" I wondered aloud.

"This _M _person certainly does" Terrence replied resting his head on his hands.

"But who the hell is _M?'" _I asked yet again.

Who hates her?

"You've known her for a bit over two years" Terrence said, "surely she's told you something that can lead us to who kidnapped her"

What has she told me?

What was the reason she wanted to kill herself again?

The letter only said something about her thinking she was a waste of space but not who caused her to feel that way.

I knew her family hated her but they haven't spoken to each other since.

"What a second," I suddenly thought of something, "her family!"

"What about it?" Terrence looked up.

"M." I said excitedly, "M for mother!"

"But M could be anyone" Terrence was confused.

"Her family hates her!" I said standing up.

"Come on!" I grabbed Terence by the arm and pulled him out of the shop.

"Wait but you cant be sure it's her mom" Terrence argued.

I stopped and looked at him.

"It's a lead and we're following it"

(Tom POV)

I knocked on the door of Nicole's old flat. There was no answer. I knocked again.

Terrence got tired of waiting.

"Police! Open up!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" I whispered frantically.

"What?"

"The police aren't supposed to be part of this"

Someone unlocked the door. It slowly opened and a lady stuck her head out the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you Mrs. Williams?" Terrence asked.

"Yes." The lady smiled sweetly.

"We're going to have to take a look in your house" Terrence said showing her the badge.

"Don't you need a warrant for that?" She asked keeping the fake smile on her face.

Terrence nodded.

"Unless you're willing to cooperate"

"Well I'm not" She said, "and this one's not a cop"

She said pointing at me. She closed the door leaving us staring at the door angrily.

"She's definitely hiding something" Terrence said.

"Well, she made that very obvious" I said.

I turned around.

"Well, we can't do anything else with out a warrant" I said. Terrence followed me down the steps and back into the streets.

"I'll work to get a warrant, see you later mate" Terrence said walking the other direction.

I heard my phone ring from my pocket. I answered it quickly.

It was Luke

"Tom, please dont be late to the interview"

I checked my watch. I had 5 minutes to get there.

"Cant you cancel it?" I begged, "Im still looking for Nicole"

"No, I've canceled all your activities for the last month, you can't keep doing this"

"But-"

"I know Nicole meant a lot to you but you cant look forever" Luke said, "Take a break from that. I expect to see you there"

He hung up before I could object.

Damn it.

He was right though I couldn't ignore the rest of my life.

_Fine one interview then I'll find you Nicole. _I promised her silently'


	23. Chapter 23

Nicole POV)

Allison and I sat against the wall of our room. I hadn't seen my mother in days. It was like she abandoned us and left us to die.

I knew that wasn't true. She'd want me to suffer more than this. We already finished the moldy bread she left us. It wasn't much but it kept us alive...barely.

_"Where are you Tom? _

_I trusted you, you were supposed to get me out of this. Keep me safe..."_

I let tears fall from my face.

_"It's been too long. They wont find us. _

_I was worthless again. It's like fate doesn't want me to be happy._

_I'm just a useless waste of space. _

_Back how things used to be. _

_One tiny person among billions. _

I'm_ not special. _

_No different than others. _

_I should have died two years ago. _

_How am I only realizing this now? _

_Tom was never supposed to be there. I should have sent him that letter._

_I should have died. _

_Mother will make sure I do. _

_No! I cant do this. Stop it!_ "

I scolded myself.

"_What would Tm think of you like this?" _

I kept on the inner battle going on in my brain. Part of me wanted to hold on but the other wanted to die. And since I was loosing hope, I was wanting to die more everyday.

_Tom...where are you? _

(Tom POV)

"Hello, Terrence?" I called through my phone.

"Yea" He answered.

"The warrant, do you have it?"

"Where have you been?" Terrence asked avoiding my question, "I haven't been able to reach you"

"Luke made me go to an interview now answer my question." I demanded

There was a long silence over the phone.

"Terrence"

"No. sorry, it's not enough proof to have a warrant"

"Not enough proof?"

"Yea, apparently having somebody hate the victim isn't enough"

"Right," How did I not think of that?

"What now?" Terrence asked.

"Simple. Who needs a warrant" I said. I couldn't care less about the bloody law I was going to find her.

"What? You cant!" Terrence yelled over the phone.

"I get that _you_ cant because you're a cop but I can't leave Nicole all alone any longer"

I stopped walking and stood on the side of the sidewalk to let everyone else pass.

"She's like a sister to me and I. Love. Her" I said, "I don't care about procedure or whatever other excuse you're going to give me to not do this, I am going"

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" Terrence asked just to make sure.

"No."

"Then meet me at her mother's house in half an hour"

"I'll be there" I said hanging up.

I hailed a taxi.

_(_Terrence POV)

I waited in my police car for Tom to show up.

I really hoped she was okay.

I could get fired for this but I guess it didn't really matter. As long as I found Nicole.

A taxi pulled up and Tom got out hurriedly. He paid the driver and then walked to my car.

I got out.

"Whet now?" I asked.

"I don't know you're the cop"

True...

"Umm... follow my lead" We both walked up to the flat.

Tom rang the door bell.

Almost immediately the door opened.

"What do you want now?" Nicole's mother said rolling her eyes.

"We have to look through your house if you don't mind" I said confidently.

Before she answered I moved her aside and we both entered her house. Tom immediately checked all the rooms in the first floor while I stayed behind keeping Mrs. Williams in place.

"What? You cant, where's your warrant?" She asked angrily.

"Um, this is an exception?" I offered.

"Sure now get the bloody hell out of my house!" She demanded.

"Sorry, this is police business" I said.

"You can't do this!" She cried.

"If you have nothing to hide, then why are you so worried?" I asked curiously.

"I have nothing to hide but I have rights" She replied.

(Tom POV)

I went upstairs to the fist floor first. I'd start from the top and head downwards. I opened a door, which led to the restrooms. It was small and there was no one there.

I checked the other rooms. There was no one there. There were three bedrooms and a restroom on the first floor.

I guess that's clear.

I could hear the voices of Terrence and Mrs. Williams arguing below. Lets hope he keeps her busy.

I walked down the stairs and turned right into the living room. The fireplace was on but the fire was almost dead. I opened another door, which ended up being a study.

There was a brown wooden desk in the middle and huge bookcases surrounding it. The place was filled with books. Nothing here.

This was our only lead. She has to be here somewhere. Or maybe Nicole isn't here. Maybe her mother is keeping her somewhere else.

If she wasn't in the house then were was she?

"Come on Terrence, time to go" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Don't come back! I will report you!" Mrs. Williams yelled from behind.

"Did you find anything?" Terrence asked.

I shook my head.

"nothing, the house was clean" I said.

"Well there goes our only lead "Terrence said disappointed.

"We'll find her"

"How can you be so sure?" Terrence asked.

"I don't know I have a feeling I will" I said, "I have to"

Cars passed in front of me as I waited for the light to turn green to cross the street.

It was pouring rain and I had no umbrella. A few other people joined me in waiting for the light.

I felt somebody tug on my coat.

I looked down to see a small little boy holding an extra umbrella.

"Here you go Mr. Loki" He said giving me his Iron Man umbrella. I gave a thankful smile.

"Thank you, but I couldn't take your umbrella"

"But you're a prince, you shouldn't get wet" He said sweetly, "Be good to the Avengers...please?"

This kid was adorable.

**"**I promise" I said. He gave me a short hug and ran off to his mummy who was waiting for him a few feet away.

I opened up the umbrella. I must look weird holding a tiny Iron Man umbrella but the kid was watching me. The light turned green and I walked to the other side.

I walked along for a few minutes and turned right into a quiet dark street.

That was a mistake.

I felt something metal on my back.

"Don't move, don't look back or I'll shoot you"

I froze.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You were right the first time Tommy" The woman said.

"Mrs. Williams" I stated.

"I wasn't going to take you yet but you got too close" She said, "Now walk slowly and don't you dare yell"

"Were am I going?" I asked trying not to show fear.

"My car, now move" I did as she asked. Her car was parked close by.

"So tell me, where is she?" I asked.

"My house" She said simply.

"What? I checked this morning!"

"Not well enough though" She said happily.

"Did you hurt her?" I asked.

She didnt answer.

"Did you hurt her!" I yelled.

"I will shoot you!" She yelled pointing her gun closer to my head.

"Yes I did hurt her" She replied more calmly.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back. She started the car and started driving.

"Doesn't it burn you that you couldn't do anything to stop me." She asked, "That she's still suffering even after you tried to make her life a fairy tale?"

I didn't answer. She was trying to make me angry. I wouldn't let her.

"Doesn't it pain you to know that she will die, and you cant do anything about it?"


	24. Chapter 24

(Nicole POV)

I woke up to the sound of the door unlocking. I woke up Allison from next to me.

"Wha-?" She said half awake.

"She's coming again" I whispered.

The door opened.

It was Tom.

"You found me!" I yelled running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Not quite, love" He said returning the hug.

I looked up and saw my mother holding a gun at us.

"How touching, now walk" She ordered.

"I'm a celebrity Mrs. Williams, the whole world will be looking for me," Tom told my mother.

Tom walked towards Allison.

"She needs food and water" He said, "They both do"

"I really don't care, I give you what I want to give you and no more or less" She said.

"They'll find by the end of the week" Tom said.

"No they wont, and by the way, if you hadn't interfered this morning, I wouldn't have taken you...yet" She said walking out of the room and locking the door.

Tom hugged me again.

"I missed you so much" He said.

I started crying again.

"I thought I would never see you again!" I cried into his shirt.

"I will always find you" Tom said.

He let go of me and turned to Allison.

"How far along are you?" He asked Allison.

"five months" She said weakly.

"Well, your baby cant be born here, we're getting out" Tom said confidently.

"How?" I asked.

"I dont know"

I thought so.

"Somehow"

(1 week later)

(Terrence POV)

"You'e trying to tell me that you went into the victim's mother's house without a warrant _and_ with a civilian!?" The police chief yelled in my face.

I nodded.

"And that's the last time you saw Mr. Hiddleston"

I nodded again,

"He wouldn't disappear like that so something is definitely wrong"

"Well we cant guarantee that he's been kidnapped" Chief said.

"Right." I said.

So I was the only one who believed something was wrong.

Wonderful.

The phone rang on the chief's desk. He picked it up.

"London police"

I saw his facial expression change to worried. He gestured for me to come and started tracing the call.

He put it on speaker.

"Ahh, hello, I assume Terry's over there am I right?"

I looked to the chief for permission to speak. He nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Tom Hiddleston, is as good as dead" The mechanic voice said.

"What have you done to him?!" I demanded.

"You don't have to worry about that, just don't look for him, or he dies now instead of later"

The chief spoke up.

"Well what do you get out of this?"

"Satisfaction, I'm assuming you're tracing this so I'm hanging up"

The call ended.

"We didnt get a location"

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go find them" I said leaving the room.

Nobody stopped me.

Good.

Now it's my turn to find Nicole.


	25. Chapter 25

(Terrence POV)

I sat in a chair in the chief's office again.

I had tuned out on the conversation we were having as it only consisted of him yelling at me.

Oh right, its been 5 months and I hadn't found them.

Some cop I was... "Are you even listening to me!" He yelled causing me to jump in my seat and look up.

"Yes sir" I lied.

He straightened his jacket.

"Tom Hiddleston could be dead now and you dont seem to be doing anything!"

He would know... I'd been following any tiny lead I found but they all lead nowhere.

"I'm telling you, this is connected to the disappearance of Nicole Williams" I said.

"Why would it?" Chief asked, "Well, Ms. Williams and Mr. Hiddleston were close"

"You have no way of confirming that" He said, "Now I dont want to be the one that informs the press and all those fans out there that their precious 'Hiddles' is gone for good"

"I understand" I said.

You couldn't argue with the chief if you liked your job.

"Good, dismissed" He said. I got up and left the office wearily.

(Nicole POV)

"Anybody know what day it is?" Allison asked.

I shrugged. "Sorry love" Tom said.

Allison was very big now. I feared her baby would be coming soon. It would be horrible for her baby to be born in this hell.

"Possibly sometime in December" I said, "but then again it could be March and i have no idea"

"I'm surprised your "army" hasn't found us yet if the cops cant'" Allison said sighing,

My mother barged into the room.

"Believe me, they've tried" She said throwing us a few stale slices of bread and a bottle of water for each of us.

She was in a good mood today, I could tell.

Usually we get one bottle for the three of us.

Tom and I usually gave our food to Allison since she was pregnant and needed it more. I wouldn't want her baby to be born ill.

"You wouldn't believe the fans looking for you" she said to Tom humorously," there's been candlelight vigils, search parties sponsored merely by fans, missing person signs, and certainly a lot of tears"

"You seem to be enjoying this" Tom noted.

"Of course," my mother said laughing.

She walked up to me and pinched my cheeks.

"I have a surprise for you" she said. She walked out of the room and came back minutes later with a handcuffed Terence held at gunpoint.

"Terrence!" I cried.

"Stand with them" she ordered him.

Terence reluctantly obeyed.

"Enjoy your two lovers here, you never know how much time you have left"

She walked out of the room.

Two lovers? That was low of her.

I embraced Terence in a tight hug. I missed him.

Well, at least I found you guys..." He said. "Are the police anywhere close to finding us?" Allison asked hopefully.

Terrence looked down shamefully.

"Well, to be honest, I'm the only one that thought Mrs. Williams had anything to do with the kidnapping so not really, the police have no idea though I'm sure they're still looking" He said.

"I'm sure they are" Tom said dejectedly. "So why is it that there's three of you and you havent overpowered her to escape when she comes in here or something?" Terrence asked curiously.

"Well she always has a gun pointed at us and she has a watch on her that activates a bomb if she presses the red button" Tom explained.

"We'd still die" I added. Terence nodded slowly.

"Umm.. guys" Allison called. We all turned. "I think my water broke..."

What?!" Terrence asked though I was sure he heard.

"Agh!" Allison yelled in pain.

I ran up to her and held her hand.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" I said.

"Can't you hold it in or something?" Terrence asked worriedly.

I gave him a death glare

"Go to the other side of the room 'till this is over" I ordered. "Wha?"

"You too Tom, I'm sure she won't want men present right now and she doesn't need distractions"

"I don't care just get this baby out of me!" she yelled.

I had no idea what to do and I had only what I'd seen on TV to go on. My hands started shaking an I had no idea what to do. I was under too much pressure right now and I didn't want Allison to die or anything to go wrong.

I started to get lightheaded and instead of helping Allison deliver her baby, I passed out on the floor.

(Tom POV)

I watched as Nicole fainted on the floor.

I assumed it was from all the stress or something so I ran up to Allison who was screaming in pain instead and prayed that Nicole was alright. Nicole was probably the best one to help Allison give birth since she's a girl and probably has some maternal instincts or something like that.

I was a guy... "Umm... push!" I ordered.

"I'm bloody trying" she yelled at me. She screamed again.

"Anything I can do to help?" Terence asked from the other side of the room nervously.

"I don't know" I said quickly holding Allison's hand as she tried to push again.

"It hurts!" Allison complained tearfully.

"I know, it will be over soon" I promised.

"Am I supposed to be bleeding this much?" she sobbed before yelling in pain again I shrugged.

Probably not but I didn't want to worry her... Twenty minutes later the room was filled up with small cries and wails from a new baby girl. I took of my shirt and bundled her up with it. I held her to my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked Allison.

"I feel so tired" she whispered. Terrence came closer.

"You bled a lot you just need to rest" Terrence said.

"Girl or boy?" she whispered.

"Girl" I said smiling as the little girl stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms.

"II'll name her Madelyn" she started.

She started breathing more heavily which worried me.

"Maddie Thomas..." she closed her eyes and lay her head back.

"Allison." I shook her a bit, carefully so I wouldn't wake up the baby.

"Terrence something's wrong with Allison!"

Terrence came up to Allison and checked her pulse.

"She's dead"


	26. Chapter 26

(Nicole POV)

I slowly opened my eyes.

Did I really just pass out while Allison was giving birth?

I heard the faint cries of a baby while I got up. Soon I heard it clearly.

I looked at the scene before me.

Tom was shirtless and holding a newborn baby in his arms. Terrence was frantically shaking Allison. Allison wasn't moving.

I put 2 and 2 together rather quickly.

"Allison" I said softly at the verge of tears.

"Allison!" I cried loudly, tears pouring down my face.

My friend, my best friend...

She can't be...

"Tom, what happened?!" I cried.

I crawled closer to where Allison lay and held her hand. Terrence gave up trying to revive her.

"You were supposed to see you new baby, be a great mother" I whispered.

"It's all my fault" I concluded softly.

"Dont say that" Tom said sternly, "None of this is your fault"

Terrence came up to me and embraced me in a hug while I cried into his shirt.

Tom was calming down the new baby.

"Shhh" Tom said very softly cradling the baby. I was amazed at how calm he could be at a time like this. He was good with babies.

The baby calmed down and started giggling at Tom. It wasn't long before it fell asleep.

I wondered whether it was a boy or a girl but I was still crying to hard to ask. I didn't want my voice to crack.

Terrence closed Allison's eyes and set her down neatly on a different side of the room so that she wouldn't be lying in her own blood.

The worst part is that my mum probably knew what was going on down here the whole time, yet did nothing to help. There were cameras on every corner of the room, so there was no way she didnt know.

After calming down a bit, I finally asked, "Boy or girl?"

Tom looked up from the baby,

"Sorry?"

"Boy or girl?" I repeated.

"Baby girl" He said smiling softly.

"Did...All..." I could say her name, it hurt to much.

"Did she name her?" I asked as another tear ran down my face.

"Madelyn Thomas Harley" Tom whispered.

"She named her after you" I said with a weak smile.

"Yea I guess she did"

"Madelyn Thomas Taylor" I said, "That was her fiancée's surname, Taylor"

Tom nodded.

Then my mum walked in the room loudly. I think she did it on purpose as Maddie woke up and started crying.

"Hiya" She said cheerfully completely ignoring Allison's body.

We all stared at her intently.

"Who's the little one here?" She asked.

none of us answered. We were all too angry to speak to her.

"Cat got you tongue?" She asked.

She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Maddie.

Tom protectively held her closer to his chest and covered her with his arms.

"Give me one good reason I should let this little piece of rubbish live" She demanded, "I don't need another mouth to feed down here"

I got in front of Tom and Maddie.

"because you'd have to kill me first" I said.

"Ah but I'm already going to kill you, so why not now?" She replied.

"Because you want to make me suffer before you kill me" I said, "That's why"

I knew I won the argument. She lowered the gun.

"You dont have long to live, darling" She said, "Enjoy the precious days you have left, any of these could be your last"

She turned and grabbed Allison's body by the feet and dragged her out before shutting the door and locking us in again.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Tom.

He nodded and gave her to me. It was the first time I'd held a baby so I was a bit nervous. Maddie had short brown hair, and beautiful light brown eyes. She was chubby and very cute.

At least one good thing came out of this horrible day.

(Nicole POV still)

it's been two days since Allison...Maddie was born.

My mum's threats still worried me but I was grateful to still be alive. It should have been me that died though, not Allison. Of course I didn't tell Tom or Terrence I think that for they fill keep telling me it's not my fault. They're wrong. It is my fault.

it's my fault I wrote the stupid suicide note. I would have never met Tom to Terrence and no one would miss me. I would be dead. That's how it should have been.

Instead, I'm alive. Allison died because she couldn't get help when she gave birth. That's my fault. She wouldn't have had to give birth in this room. She should have married her fiancée and had a happy life. Her baby would have a mother. Terrence and Tom are both in danger because of me.

I hated myself because of this.

It wasn't fair everyone had to die because of me. I knew it would me long before my mum killed them all.

Yesterday my mum came down here and took Maddie. I dont know where but there was nothing we could do about it. Tom tried to put up a fight but my mum threatened to use the bomb.

I could only pray that Maddie was all right.

No more than a few minutes later, my mum came barging in the room again.

"Hello again" She greeted, "I've grown very bored of you three so I decided to make this a bit more fun"

This was not good...

She took out 2 guns. She pointed one at Tom and one at Terrence.

"Pick one, darling" She said smiling evilly at me.

Tom and Terrence backed up slowly against the wall. Both of them breathed heavily.

"No!" I yelled. "Kill me instead!" I begged.

She started laughing.

"Dont hurt them" I yelled.

"Kill me" Tom said, "leave them alone"

"No!" I yelled.

"So you choose Tom?" My mum asked getting ready to shoot.

"No!" I yelled.

There was no way I could possibly choose between them.

Tom was practically my brother and Terrence was... well you could say I have a crush on him...

I had to stop her somehow.

"Shoot me!" I demanded.

"No!" Both Tom and Terrence yelled at the same time, "Shoot me!"

My mum chuckled.

"It seems you all want to die" She said.

"Don't shoot them" I said, "Haven't I suffered enough? Why dont you just end my misery?"

"Simple. .You"

"You're crazy!" I yelled.

"It seems you cant choose between them so I'll help you" She cocked the gun facing Tom. His eyes widened in fright but he didn't move. He seemed to have his mind set on dying in our place.

"No, please" I begged breaking into tears.

"You have 10 seconds to say your goodbye's" She said, "Just don't get too close to Tom"

No...

"10...9...8...7" I walked closer to Tom but stopped at a few feet when he signaled for me to stop.

I shook my head sobbing.

"Be strong for me, love" He gave me a weak smile

3

2

1


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

(Tom POV)

I closed my eyes since I knew what was coming.

This was it.

But suddenly the door was knocked down and a group of five cops ran in.

"Freeze!" One of them ordered.

"I will shoot him!" She threatened.

"We will ask you again" the officer said angrily, "Put the gun down"

"You shoot me, i shoot him, that simple" She growled.

I looked over at Nicole who looked very frightened. I gave her a weak smile.

"If I were you I would listen to the cops" Terrence advised, "the chief doesn't joke around"

So this was the chief of police...

"You don't scare me" She said simply.

"Put the guns down" The officer repeated sternly.

"Nope" She said popping the "p", "If you shoot me, here's what happens, See the watch on my left wrist, If I press the red button, the whole place goes boom"

The officers narrowed their eyes.

"You'd loose your lives and these 3 would die to, You can say goodbye to your beloved actor over there" She said evilly, "Oh right did I mention the baby upstairs that would also die?"

"She's alive?!" Nicole asked excitedly.

"For now" Her mother answered.

I saw one of the officer's radios for someone to go get the baby to safety. It was a relief the child was all right.

"Now why don't you lovely officers step outside the room before I blow Thomas's brains out"

They looked at the Chief for orders. He simply nodded angrily. They backed out slowly. I assumed they'd need a better plan. Mrs. Williams locked the door behind them.

Now we were trapped with her.

"Wonderful" Mrs. Williams said sarcastically.

"I told you you'd be caught" Nicole spat.

"Doesn't mean I cant finish my work here" She smirked, "What you felt when the cops so disrespectfully barged into my house...I assume it was hope"

One of us answered. She was right though.

"What better way to kill you once you realize there really is no hope for you"

She turned her back at me and aimed the gun at Terrence.

That was her mistake. I silently got up and crept up to her from behind.

Yes, I knew she could blow up the building but I had to try. She cocked her gun and at that second I grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground forcefully.

Any other day I wouldn't hit a lady like that but this was my exception. Besides, she had no humanity left in her.

I quickly got on my knees to restrain her. Both of us struggled for possession of the two guns.

Nicole and Terrence both went to my aid. She managed to get a gun pointed at me but I managed to scramble out of the way before she shot. The police must have heard the gun shot as they were trying to break the door down.

Nicole took the watch of her hand and carefully put it out of her reach. Suddenly she shot again but this time I felt an excruciating pain on my leg. I let go of her and grabbed my leg in pain. Nicole screamed noticing I'd been shot. I was loosing blood quickly. Terrence kicked the gun from her hand and struggled for possession of the last gun with Nicole.

I grabbed a set of keys from Mrs. William's left pocket. I got up slowly and limped to the door. It hurt but I didn't show many signs of pain because I didn't need Nicole to worry.

I unlocked the door as quickly as I could and let the cops take over. They held Nicole's mother at gunpoint while to others grabbed the guns and the watch.

I struggled to keep my eyes open but my vision was blurry. I leaned against the wall and fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	28. Chapter 28

(Nicole POV)

Fresh air.

God how I missed that.

I was outside the house where we'd been held captive for months.

10 months to be exact.

They took Tom to the hospital as soon as they got my mum in custody.

I wanted to know if he was okay... I saw him get shot and that image replayed in my head over and over.

Terrence came over holding the Maddie. They had found her upstairs in my old room crying. She was okay though.

The three of us were supposed to go to the hospital after answering a few questions though none of us were injured too much.

The press hadn't been informed yet though I was sure they'd find out soon.

A tear rolled down my cheek as Terrence but an arm around me comfortingly.

I saw as they dragged my mum into the back of a police car and drove off. She yelled at me the whole time.

The whole time we had been prisoners in my own house. In a room hidden behind a bookcase. How I never knew it was there, I have no idea.

I was just glad the nightmare was over. She was going to be locked away for the rest of her life and the worst part is that she could still ruin my life. How?

If Tom died in the hospital that's how.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

(3 hours later)

I was finally in the hospital. I had just gotten cleared by the doctor and was currently looking for Tom's room. Terrence stayed behind to look after Maddie a different section of the hospital.

News of what had happen spread like wild fire across the world. The hospital was completely surrounded by cops and fans... millions of them. I have no idea how they found us but they did. The most surprising part was that they weren't screaming at the top of their lungs but they were silently praying and wishing for Tom to get better. By now the world knew that Tom had been shot. They knew he might not survive.

I finally found his room and walked in. He was peacefully lying on the bed. He looked helpless and weak. I hated seeing him like that. The doctor came in behind me.

"You're not supposed to be in here" He said worriedly. He probably thought I was one of the fans from outside.

I turned around

"I was the girl he was kidnapped with"

He relaxed a bit

"Well, still no visitors allowed yet" He said.

"not even 5 minutes?" I begged. He looked uncertain but then nodded.

"5 minutes, no more" He said.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"He's lost too much blood" He said solemnly, " we got the bullet out but he also has a broken rib and sprained ankle"

"But that's not fatal right?" I asked, "and you can easily get blood transfusions right?"

"Yes but its up to him now" The doctor said, "he's in a comma right now, he may not wake up"

a nurse walked in the room

"Sir, we need you in room B23" She said.

The doctor nodded.

"5 minutes" He said before walking out.

I sat in a chair next to his bed.

I cleared my throat.

"I... I know you probably can't hear me..." I started with my voice cracking," but i just wanted to say...Thank you. You saved my life all those years ago to prove to me I was worth something. It's because of you I'm alive today. You're my best friend and the protective older brother I never had. You helped me turn my life around and...And its my fault that you're now in danger of losing your own life"

I sobbed into my hands.

"If I lose you..."

He grabbed my hand and I jerked up surprised.

"You wont lose me" He whispered. Then he closed his eyes again.

Did he just wake up?!

"Tom?" I shook him a little. There was no reply.

"Doctor!" I yelled. The Doctor came in.

"What is it?"

"He just grabbed my hand" I said.

He walked up to the machines he was connected to.

"There's no sign of consciousness here" He said, "His heart rate has been the same for the past three hours, you must have been hallucinating"

What? No way!

Just then I heard a flat beeping sound from the heart monitor. He seemed to have flat-lined.

No no no! "No, TOm!" I cried. Nurses ran in and surrounded him as the doctor shouted orders.

"Somebody get that girl out!" He yelled.

"No!" I cried, "Tom please!"

Three nurses dragged me out of the room. I sat the next to the door crying.

(1 day later)

(Tom POV)

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision.

I noticed I was in a room with plain, white walls any lying on an uncomfortable blue bed. I still felt a little bit dizzy but I was grateful to be alive.

Where's Nicole?

A nurse walked in.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just a day" She said, "Ms. Williams is waiting for you outside"

"She can come in"

The nurse nodded and let her in.

As soon as I saw Nicole she ran up to me and hugged me. Terrence was also at the door and was holding Maddie. They were all okay.

"Hey" I greeted.

"You scared me back then" She said.

"I dont remember what happened" Everything after the cops finding us was a blur.

"You almost died" She said, "they were able to revive you"

Terrence walked up to me too.

"Want to hold her?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. He gave me Maddie. She started giggling as soon as I grabbed her. She was the cutest baby I'd ever held.

"One more thing," Terrence said. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains to reveal an enormous crowd of people, mostly girls, standing outside.

My goodness that's a lot of people...

"As soon as they heard you were alive they came here" Nicole said, "Some flew in from all parts of the world last night"

I was glad to have such dedicated fans.

"Can you get my phone for me?" I asked Terrence.

He nodded and gave it to me. I clicked on my Twitter app and read some of the messages I'd received.

Hiddles98 Thank God you're alright we all missed you!

Hiddlesninja Stay strong we love you! Hope you feel better!

there were so many like that.

So I tweeted

TWHiddleston Thank you all for supporting me and for all the tweets! You're all amazing. Special thanks to those who are outside the hospital right now, I appreciate it.

I instantly got replies back. A lot of them asked if they could come in and see me, I personally wouldn't have a problem with that but the doctors would...

I was just grateful that everything could go back to normal now. Mrs. Williams was to spend the rest of her life in solitary confinement. She wasn't allowed visitors either and we weren't expecting to see her again.

I sat up in my bed.

"We made it" Nicole said still having a hard time believing we did.

I was glad to know her. I was happy I was able to make a difference in her life. I'd seen her grow up into a fine young lady in the past few years.

"So what now?" Nicole asked.

"We go onwards with our lives" I said.

And i added:

**"and never give up on life" **


End file.
